Indiana Jones and the Temple of the Future
by disneylover3212008
Summary: Indy has to go along on another adventure and outsmart the Russians. But this time his teenage daughter is determined to be along for the ride, even if he doesn't want her too. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Escape**

I had been in boarding school since I was six. My mother had just passed away and I was sent to live with the father I had never met before. I stayed with him for a total of a week before he sent me here. He visited once or twice when I was little, but now he only sent me the occasional letter once a year. I've given up on writing him.

Yet, I was desperate to get out. I wanted to explore, discover new things in life. One morning I faked sick to get out of my classes. I set to work packing the few valuables I had and placed the only gift my father had ever given me on my head. It was his old hat.

It was easy really. All I had to do was scale the wall and make a run for it. I ran to the nearest train station and bought my ticket. I was going to the only place I knew I could find him.

It was a day later I stepped into his office at the University. He didn't look up from his papers, but he immediately knew it was me.

"So, I hear you've turned into an escape artist. I got a call from the school."

"I'm not going back, so you can abandon all hope of that now. Better leave you mind right now."

He looked up. He was a little older than I remembered, but he still looked like the hero my mother always said he was. He stared me in the eyes, and I stared right back.

"We'll just have to try another school."

"No, sir. No more school for me. I'm done with all of that. I am staying here with you."

"Now, Sarah, please be reasonable."

"I am. You're my dad, and you're supposed to take care of me. I want to be here with you, not off at some school where you write me once a year."

He opened his mouth to protest, but at that moment there was a loud bang on the door. My dad stood up, and only then did I notice he was in his adventure getup. Without a word he shoved me in a nearby closet. I heard heels as the door was banged down and she entered the room.

"Indiana Jones, I presume."

"Yes, and what can I do for you?"

She spoke with a deep Russian accent. "You know what we want. You stole it from my boss and we want it back"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I see. Than we shall leave. But know this, Indiana Jones. That wasn't the only map we had. And we are most certainly going to beat you to it. And there is nothing you can ever do to stop us." I heard her exit. My dad let out a deep sigh and fell into his chair.

"This isn't going to be as easy as it used to be."

That's when the adventure began. That's when it all started. And I was determined to be along for the ride.

_R&R._


	2. The Map

**The Map**

My father seemed to have forgotten about me in the closet. He had a bag packed and had changed into his adventure uniform. I stepped out of the closet and faced him.

"I'm coming."

"No, you aren't. You're just a little girl-"

"Little girl! I'm fourteen. And my dad is Indiana Jones. I think I can handle anything we come up against."

He put his hat on and gave me a hard look. "You are not coming. I will not be responsible for you. We'll just have to drop you back off at school. I'll get you when this is over, and we can discuss this."

I snorted. "You said that last time you visited. And that was five years ago. You say all these things, but you always end up forgetting about me. I'm coming."

There was finality in his voice. "You are not."

I was later forced aboard a train heading back to the prison I had just escaped. I couldn't help but smile though. You see, when we were arguing, my dad had failed to notice I had stolen the map on his desk. It was in my backpack at that moment.

I got off at the next stop, stopped in a restroom, and finally changed out of my uniform. I was in the Chinese section of the city. The place was alive with noise and people walked everywhere. I went back to the train station and got comfortable on the bench. It might be a while, but I knew he would come after me. It was only a matter of time.

It took longer than I thought it would. Soon I saw him step onto the platform. I walked up to greet him. He held his hand out.

"Give it back. You aren't coming."

"I believe I am. You see, I have the map, and if you ever want to see it again you might want to make sure you keep me happy. Just a thought, you know."

He had no time to react. An explosion suddenly rocked behind us. I turned to see a girl with heels, and I knew she was the one who had visited.

"Come on. Hurry!" My dad pulled me to my feet and we took off through the streets. I noticed a group of thugs running after us in the corner of my eye. I ground to a halt and knocked over a stack of barrels to block their path. It worked, for a minute. You see my dad had kept running, and I couldn't see him.

I felt the man grab me before I saw him. I began to wretch, but he pulled a knife to my throat. Another started going through my bag.

"It isn't in here. It bloody isn't here. Where is the map?"

I must have looked surprised. And then it hit me. I really did have a lot in common with my dad after all. And now he would have to come save me.

He had the map. I should have thought about it. I mean, he was Indiana Jones.


	3. Waiting

**Waiting**

Life gets really boring sitting in some cell in some Communist prison. I had insisted I had no idea about a map and had never met Indiana Jones. They had the wrong girl. Yet, I was still down here waiting for good old Dr. Jones to crack his whip and save the day. Life sure could get boring.

My mom had always insisted she'd never needed saving by him, that she in fact had to save him. I never knew if this was true or not. All I know is that I need saving now.

And then it suddenly hit me. I was Sarah Jones, there had to be a way for me to get out of here by myself. I stood up, dusted off the dirt, and placed the cap my dad had given me on my head. I think I had an idea just crazy enough to work.

When the guard walked past me I stuck my leg out. He tripped and fell to the ground. I was ready. I beaned him with the rock I held in my hand. He was out like a light.

I managed to grab the keys and unlock the door. I picked the rock back up and took off for the door. Just as I turned the corner I heard a scream and watched as a man fell down the steps. I looked and saw my dad.

"Took ya' long enough."

"Sorry, but they increased security since I was last here. Now let's go. And Sarah?"

"Yes?"

"Please put down the rock. You'll knock someone out cold with that thing."

I dropped my weapon and followed my dad up the flights of stairs. He managed to get me out without much incidence. Just about twelve guys he had to beat up, and I helped him with one. There was a plane waiting for us a few miles away.

"I call shotgun!"

I started to climb in, but my dad grabbed my shoulder. He was shaking his head.

"Please. I'll be a valuable asset. I won't complain." He still shook his head. "And if you say no, I'll break out of school again and come find you. You know, I could be captured and potentially…killed."

I knew I was milking it. But desperate times called for desperate measures. He just stared at me for a moment, and finally released his grip.

"Get in."

I jumped with joy. I climbed in as he got into the pilot's seat.

"I don't want a word out of you."

"There will be none. But where are we off to?"

"Australia."

The propeller started to twirl and soon we were up in the air. I could hardly sit still. This was the ultimate father-daughter bonding experience. And hopefully by the end of all this he would decide to let me stay with him. Large plans I know, but a girl has to dream.


	4. A Tale of Greed

**A Tale of Greed**

"But there's no jungles in Australia. How's there going to be those big creepy tunnels with all the booby-traps? There has to be booby-traps."

We had arrived at a small airport an hour ago. My dad's old friend Sallah had been there waiting for us with a Jeep. Though surprised, he had seemed happy to see me there. We were now coasting through the Outback as dust flew up behind us.

"I can most likely guarantee that there will be traps and tricks and other stuff I've gotten way too old for. That why you'll-"

I knew what was coming. "No! We are now a team, we have to work together. I am not staying in the Jeep. Me, you, and Sallah are all going in."

He sighed. "Kids, huh," Sallah laughed. "We're almost there, Indy. I've been keeping an eye out these past days. Not a one in sight."

"They do have another copy of the map though."

I cleared my throat. "So what are we looking for?"

He turned and faced me. "You ever learn about King Arthur?"

"Sure. Sword in the Stone, Excalibur and all those legends. Of course."

"Well, school amounted to something at least. Well, it was said that in one of the great castles of England there lies an underground cavern that leads to a temple. In it lies a chest that holds within it the ability to tell the user of future events."

"So he could tell what was going to happen?"

"That's what they say. But even more important, it gave you the power to change these events. Now the key to opening this lay in his sword."

"Excalibur?"

"Yes. It's said that in its handle is a ruby that fits in an indent on the chest and opens it. Now, when Arthur was getting older he got greedy. Lancelot offered to continue on the knights if he was named King. But that meant he needed the object."

"And Arthur didn't want to give it to him."

"You can say that. Now when he dies, he has the sword hidden. There's five possible locations. One for each grave and tomb. We're right now heading for the tomb of Gawain."

"One of his knights. But what about the map?"

"It shows the location of two of them. That's why we're coming here. The Communists know about this one. We need to get it checked out."

Now my mind felt like it was going to blow, but I just nodded. Soon the Jeep came to a halt. Sallah stepped out and pointed to a small hole in the ground. I noticed a set of stairs.

"Well, let's get the show on the road." I jumped out and took off tearing down the stairs. I stepped into a cavern and failed to hear the two calling for me to get back over there. My foot stepped on a tile and it sunk to the floor. The doors started to cut me off and trap me in the room. I'll admit I stood still, petrified.

"Sarah, quick get through here."

It was too late. I was stuck. I then noticed two openings appear and black scorpions come scurrying in, stingers poised and ready. I screamed.

"Sarah!" I heard a dull voice from behind the closed door. "Don't worry we'll get you out of there! Just hold on!"

"Scorpions! Why'd it have to be scorpions?!" They were crawling closer and closer. I backed up against the door. "Hurry! They're getting really, really, really close!" I felt the door slide open and I backpedaled so fast I fell to the floor. Dad and Sallah tore through the chamber to the other side and Sallah pulled me to my feet.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. I guess so."

My dad just looked at me, and then shook his head. "Well, we've officially proved there are traps. Now follow me and step only where I step."

"Rodger Dodger!"


	5. Earth

**Earth**

We continued to walk through a small downward tunnel until we came to a large atrium of a room. There were several golden pillars embellished with pictures of knights and battles. Across the large hallway was a grand jade staircase that led up to a small room. From where I stood I thought I could see a jade block in it.

My dad paused and stared down at the ground. There was a huge circle on the floor with a picture of a tree inside it. He cautiously pushed on a few tiles, but nothing happened.

"You think something is wrong, Indy?" Sallah asked.

"I expected things to get a little bumpy, but there seems to be nothing here. And that is exactly what worries me. Nobody move."

He took a step forward. Nothing. And another and another until soon he was standing in the middle of the image on the floor. He beckoned for us to join him. As I started walking a felt a low rumble from the ground. We all turned to see the tiles outside of the circle were falling down into an inky black cavern.

"We have to get to the stairs before we fall," I shouted. We took off at a run as tiles started to vanish and fall into the abyss. Soon we were all trapped in the middle of the floor, and everything around us was gone.

My dad faced the staircase and pulled out his whip. He aimed for a beam high above us and swung across. He threw it back, and Sallah grabbed on and swung terrified. As my turn approached and I was swinging across, the beam shattered.

"Sarah!"

I started to plummet but grabbed onto the edge of the stairs. I couldn't manage to pull myself up and my hands became slick with sweat. My left hand slid off, and I was dangling by one arm that was tiring very rapidly. Just as my hand lost its grip, my dad grabbed my arm. In my left hand I gripped the whip so tightly it almost burned.

"Give me the other one!" I quickly complied, and he helped pull me out of the pit. I landed with a thud on the staircase. As I pulled myself to my feet, I handed him his whip back. "You are just a magnet for all sorts of trouble."

I gave him a smile and we started up the steps. In the small circular room was a coffin cast in jade. The word Gawain was engraved into it along with a circle and a tree like the one downstairs.

"Let's open this baby up." I walked over and tried to flip open the lid, but it was too heavy. My dad just shook his head. Sallah and him went on one side, lifted the top off, and placed it gently on the floor. "Oh, I guess it wasn't on hinges. My bad."

We all looked inside the lid and saw an eerie skeleton with his arms folded across his chest. He was dressed all in green and jade, but there was no sword inside the casket. We were so busy staring at it I almost missed the sound of turning gears and cogs.

"Dad!" He didn't react. "Dad!" Nothing. "Dr. Indiana Jones!" He finally looked up. "The stairs!" Lifting the lid had caused the stairs to fall down into the chasm. We were trapped like rats. We were on the top floor in a room with a dead guy and the way out was down and across a whole chamber.

It only got worse. I heard the heels and soon she was there staring up at us. She had red hair and a large, malicious smile on her face.

"Well, Dr. Jones, I can see the item in question is not here. Oh well, we'll just go to the next place on the map, and I don't think you'll be joining us. Enjoy figuring how to get down, even though I doubt you ever will." She turned and strode away, heels clacking until she was out of sight.

"What will we do Indy?" Sallah questioned.

"I don't know. There has to be some writing or something that tells us how to get down. Look around in here for some writing."

Sallah was looking at the walls, while my dad searched along the floor. I stood thinking, when I took a step back and tripped over the lid of the coffin. I hit the ground hard, but thought of something. I carefully flipped the lid over, and sure enough on the back was writing in Latin.

"I found it, and you're not going to believe this."

"What does it say?" they both asked at the same time.

I walked over to where the stairs used to be. Below me was a pitch black chasm that just seemed to ooze death.

"It says we have to jump."

_R&R. Thanks to all who have reviewed this. I appreciate it so much._


	6. Leap of Faith

**A Little Trust**

My dad just looked at me, and the down into the chasm. Sallah just looked at him, wondering what his reaction would be.

"Trust me on this one. I know it sounds crazy, but I think it's the only way for us to get out of this place. We have to stop them."

He looked at me. "I'll just go then. Ladies first." I prepared to jump, but his hand pushed me back. He stepped in front of me.

"I'll go first. Don't do anything stupid until I say it's alright." He stepped forward and jumped down, disappearing from sight. I heard a dull thud and a few moments later a voice shouted up that it was okay. I didn't pause for a second. I took a flying leap over the edge.

My feet hit solid ground quicker than expected. The blocks and stairs were scattered around me in piles like ruins. My dad helped me up and soon Sallah had joined us. On the other side were steps carved into the wall that led up to the upper level.

Just as we reached the stairs I hear voices mumbling in Russian. They sounded confused. My dad clasped his hand over my mouth and Sallah's simultaneously. They continued to mumble and then I heard a sound that made me jump out of my skin. Someone had loaded a gun.

There was the sound of a gunshot as a small blast sounded next to me. It was followed by others, each one getting closer and closer. We were frozen in place, not wanting to make a sound. They still kept getting closer. I wasn't about to let them get hurt. I took off up the wall, moving faster than ever. I heard my dad whispering my name and then taking off after me.

When I reached the top of the wall, I peeked over and saw three pairs of feet. They were all talking to each other as one just kept shooting down. I felt my dad grab my foot and he tried to pull me back down, but I just kicked back.

I pulled myself up. Just as they spotted me I punched the guy with the gun in the jaw. He fell to his knees and I socked him again. I turned to see my dad taking care of the two others as Sallah made his way up. I watched my dad take the two guys out in a couple of swings, and then fell to the ground as I was socked in the face.

My nose was bleeding. He punched me again, and then went in for a third swing. My dad grabbed his hand and twisted it around his back. I stood up and punched him in the face five times. He spat blood and two of his teeth fell to the floor.

My dad twisted him around and punched him once more, sending him crumpled to the ground. "Let's get out of here," my dad said. We took off down the corridors until we were back out in the Outback. I wanted to kiss the ground.

We all piled into the Jeep and took off. Sallah drove. "Are you okay, kid?"

"I'm fine. I think my nose might be broken." I twisted it and it made a sick cracking sound. I flinched. My dad laughed.

"You get used to it." I smiled. He pulled the map out of the bag next to me and pulled it open. He pointed at a spot. "How fast can we get to Africa?"

"Well, the plane's still parked. But it only fits two." My dad was looking at me.

"No! I'm fine! Stop trying to pack me up and send me home."

"I didn't say anything."

"I know what you're thinking! Every time, you try to pack me up and send me home. Face the music, I am staying with you. I am helping you even if you don't want me to. Until this is over, Jones, you have a new partner."

Dad looked at Sallah. "Women."

"She reminds me of someone, Indy."

"Yeah. She's just like her mother. The spitting image of Marion Ravenwood." Dad almost looked sad. I reached my hand out and held his.

"Just remember, I'm a Jones through and through." He looked at me and tipped his hat. I tipped mine back.

We arrived at the airport and boarded our plane. Sallah waved as we took off, promising to catch the next flight. But as we were in the air I noticed something wrong.

The plane was making loud, guttural noises. "We're out of gas. They drained us." We were going down.

"Dad. Dad." The ground was getting closer and closer. "INDIANA JONES!" I felt like I was slammed in the chest, and then everything went black.

_R&R. Saw the movie, and adored it._


	7. My Girl

**My Girl**

_Indy's POV_

I had been there when she died. We'd never quite got married ever, but we still cared about each other more than anything. We'd been in a temple looking for evidence of the Golden Fleece of the Argonaut's legend. Just as we reached a chamber filled with bodies, the ceiling started to fall in. We both turned and made a run for it. Marion tripped over a jutting rock, and I quickly ran back to get her.

But I was too late. The ceiling fell in around her before I could get there. I shouted, but I heard no answer. It's amazing how fast the people you care about can be taken away from you.

I went back home, where Brody was watching my six-year old. She was the spitting image of Marion, with those curls and her tom-boy attitude. As cruel as it sounds, sometimes it hurt me to look at her after that day. It reminded me of someone.

I knew nothing about taking care of a kid alone. She was so young. Though Brody told me to hold on to her and give it a try, I just kept worrying that somehow I would mess her up. So I sent her off to school. I visited once in a while, and I wrote letters. She seemed to be fine, except for the occasional calls I got about her beating up a boy at school who was picking on someone. Even the teacher had to admit she could throw a punch.

I worked at the college for a while, staying away from adventuring. But eventually I started to get back into it, even though I now always went on my own with no help from anyone. One day I infiltrated a Communist base and managed to snatch a map to their next great plan. I was all ready to head to Australia alone, when Sallah called and said he was coming.

"Indy, you must move on. It was such long ago, and I know what I am doing. Just as long as you go first." I relented. Sallah was a good friend, and I knew that I missed the company.

Just as I got ready to leave, she appeared. Now the last thing I wanted was for her to on this adventure and possibly get hurt, but she is stubborn as a mule. Just like her mother. She was actually an asset, when you put her innocence and recklessness and impulsiveness aside.

She was my girl.

_R&R. More to come soon._


	8. My Dad

**My Dad**

When Mom was still alive, my parents were always out doing something or on some adventure. I stayed at home with my dad's friend Marcus Brody, who often lost track of me, not to mention himself. It was a cold day in November when Dad came back without her. I didn't really understand at the time, and kept asking when she'd get home.

Technically, I lived with my mom. We had our own house, but we spent most of the time at my dad's. They never talked about getting married, but you could tell that they really loved each other. Mom always knew what to do, what to say. My dad seemed kind of lost when it came to the whole thing.

With Mom gone, he started to struggle even more. There was the time he was trapped at a staff meeting and I had to sit in front of the school until eight at night. There was the time I almost burned down the house trying to make dinner for myself while he was off grading papers. He told me stories about history instead of fairy-tales when he put me to sleep. One time I found his whip stashed in his room and managed to cut the entire right side of my face.

Then there was the day that set him over, made him send me away so he wouldn't "mess me up for all time." It was late at night, and I crept into his study with my pajamas and teddy bear.

"What is it, kid? You should be in bed."

"Mommy's never coming home, is she?" After a month, I had finally realized the truth. My eyes started tearing up as he leaned down and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, kid, but she's never coming back. I wish… but it's just the two of us." This did it. Hearing it from him, I just started to bawl my eyes out. And he didn't know what to do, he just kind of froze up as I just stood there sobbing. He had no idea how to handle this sort of thing.

The next week he went on the train with me to my new school. He left me at the gate, and I didn't understand he was leaving me. He knelt down and placed his hat on my head.

"Be good kid. I'll be sure to visit you." He turned and started to walk away. I started to get emotional again, and started to run after him. A teacher grabbed me and held me back, but that didn't stop the screaming.

"Daddy! Daddy! Don't go! Don't go!" I saw his back stiffen, but he forced himself to keep walking. "Daddy! Come back! Don't leave me! I'm sorry about all those things I did! I'll do better, promise! Just don't go! Daddy! Daddy! I love you!" He soon disappeared, and I was dragged into the first of many schools I would attend.

My short fuse and my ability to always win a fight led to a few expulsions. I'd always just board a train or bus or taxi and go to the next school I was already enrolled in, no stops at Dad's house. He visited a few times, but he hardly spoke to me and was often gone within an hour.

I think I broke his heart that day, just the way he broke mine. I think we broke each other, and it was something that always hung around us when we were together. But I always believed that maybe if we had enough time, we could help put everything back together. All I needed was time; all we needed was some time together. And that was what I was hoping to get when I ran away. And it seemed that recently I was just starting to get there.

After the plane went down, I slowly regained consciousness. My body hurt all over, and I could hear my dad groaning next to me. And then from above us, I heard a voice that I'd only heard once or twice before.

"Junior, is that you?"

_I'm back, with a lot of new ideas. I hope you like the chapter, and I'll update soon. I was so sad when they killed off Shaun Connery, so in my story, HE'S ALIVE!_


	9. Junior

**Junior**

I heard Dad moan next to me, and I don't think it was from the pain. I opened my eyes to see my grandfather standing above me. He was carrying a suitcase and umbrella with him. He noticed me and immediately helped me to my feet.

"Well, Sarah you've certainly gotten taller since last time." My dad slowly rose to his feet and surveyed the wreckage of the plane a few feet away from us.

"The last time you saw me Dr. Jones, I was six." He hated it if I called him Grandpa; he said it made him feel old. The last time I has seen him had actually been a few days before my parents left on… that trip. I lost touch of him after that, and I honestly think my dad did too.

"Well Junior, it has certainly been a while."

"Stop, Dad. You're the one who went off because you were so bored with life after finding the grail."

"And you are the son who hasn't tried contacting me in eight years. No letters, no phone calls, I felt that I wasn't welcomed."

"Wait. He didn't tell you." The cogs in my mind were whirling.

"Tell me what?"

"Everything. About Mom, and the boarding school, and-"

"Boarding school. Don't tell me you just shipped this kid off to school. Education is very important, but family-"

"You're one to talk Dad. Things just got a little hard after you left on your trip. Marion-"

"Yes, where is she? I've always been glad you finally settled down with her. Did you two ever get married?"

"No Dad. She's… gone." My dad seemed to choke up at the words.

"You let her slip away, Junior? I told you she was a keeper. You are always just so focused on work that-"

"She DIED Dad! Okay! She died right after you left. It's been really hard." Grandpa just froze up. "It's been really hard."

"Junior… I had no idea. But why did you never try to contact me or tell me about any of this? I could have helped you with Sarah."

"I didn't need help Dad."

"Well, you sent her to boarding school. Obviously it was all going over your head." I could see Dad was getting worked up. Grandpa was hitting a sore spot in him, and if I didn't get to work it was going to get ugly really fast.

"Boys, boys, now we can worry about me and school later. Both of you calm down. Now what have you been up to Dr. Jones." Grandpa polished his glasses, and Dad seemed to relax a little.

"Actually, I'm searching for Excalibur. I heard one of the five possible locations was here in Australia." I couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You won't believe this Dr. Jones, but we're way ahead of you. We're looking for it too. We've already been there, and it isn't there." Grandpa seemed to groan.

"Oh, now that Junior is looking for it, I'm sure that some Nazis or something are chasing you."

"Communists this time Dad. We have to get going, but it's been-"

"Hold on Junior. You think your plane can fall out of the sky right in front of me, tell me you're on the same expedition, and then just walk away."

"Dad, please don't say it."

"I'm coming with. We'll go back to the airport, rent a real airplane, and take it to wherever you have planned next. There will be no ifs, ands, or buts. I am coming with you. You couldn't handle this without me."

I heard Dad snort, but I knew there would be no arguing. Grandpa was coming with us. "Well, let's get started. We've got a walk ahead of us." I started in the direction we came from, and the two silently followed. We failed to notice a truck with the red head in wheels watching us through binoculars. She motioned her hand and three trucks set out after us.

Dad and Grandpa got started up again about the school thing when we heard the cars. Two of them parked around us and men climbed out as the third made a circle. We were quickly surrounded.

"The things that happen when I travel with you, Junior."

_R&R._


	10. Arguments

**Arguments**

They all rushed us at once and the battling began. One managed to grab Grandpa, but he just beat him over the head with his umbrella. He continued to do this to several others, and it seemed to work. Either that or it annoyed them so much they just gave up and ran away.

Dad started throwing punches and took a few while he was at it. I pulled out a little weapon I had worked on on the drive to the airport. I pulled out my handmade slingshot and pulled one of the many rocks I had stored in my pocket. I beaned a guy in the head, and he slumped over instantly. It didn't take the Joneses long to dispatch of the goons. And as soon as it was all over, Dad and Grandpa started arguing again.

Now it seemed to me that that was all the two ever did with one another. Sure I heard the story about how they both saved each other's lives, but then why were they always at each other's throats? I guessed it was a way of coping with the stress of the situation we were in. Like the fact we had one canteen and were stuck in the Outback. Wait, the Outback isn't a desert. We should be fine. So why are they arguing then?

We had barely made it a few steps when a car pulled up. I reached into my back pocket for my weapon, but let out a sigh of relief when Sallah stepped out of the passenger's seat. "Oh my friends, you are alright. I saw the plane go down, and I rushed out here. Jones Senior?" Grandpa reached out and shook his hand.

"Why, hello Sallah. It's nice to meet someone who's been keeping Junior here in line. How have you been?" Just like Grandpa to make casual conversation.

"Just fine. And how are you doing?"

"I'm very well, considering the circumstances. Now shall we get going? It's obvious they shall soon return with more enforcements and I don't think this umbrella can take much more of this." Dad just looked at him. "Surely, Junior, you know how important this is? It saved our necks that one time. Or do I need to tell the story to our audience?"

"No need, Dad. Let's just get out of here." We headed for the car.

"But, wait. If Sallah got out over there, then who's driving the car?" I inquired.

"Yes, Sallah. Who is driving the car?"

"Well, Indy, I was desperate for a ride out here to check on you. So…" Just then, a figure climbed out of the car. He had blonde sandy hair and wore khakis.

"Good day mates. Good to see you blokes are alright. Gave your friend over here a real scare. Almost ran him over, I did. He ran out in front of the blimey car screaming about you. Wait a sec, Indiana Jones? Is that you?" We all just stared at him, and then Dad walked up and shook his hand.

"It's good to see you, Donald. How have you been?"

"Just fine, Indy mate."

"Who is this, Junior? You two seem acquainted."

My dad pointed at Donald. "This is my old friend Donald. We studied under Ravenwood together. Came to the States just to study under him."

"Even though he always liked Indy mate over here best. And who are your friends?"

"This is my Dad, Dr. Jones. And this is my daughter Sarah."

"Well, I never knew you had a sheila. The Indy I knew was the type who-"Dad loudly cleared his throat and gestured towards me. Donald nodded his head.

"Well, can we get going Junior? We have Excalibur to find." Grandpa was getting impatient.

"Did you say Excalibur? Indy, mind if you bring ne more along for the ride. It'll be just like old times, mate."

"Of course you can," I said. Maybe an old friend would help relieve the tension between the two of them. We all squeezed into the car and took off. And then they started arguing. Again.

Grandpa paid for the tickets and we boarded the plane. I sat next to Dad, Sallah next to Grandpa, and Donald by himself. Grandpa and Sallah caught up, while Dad pulled his hat down and promptly fell asleep. And I fell asleep on his shoulder. Things were pretty good at that moment. And I couldn't wait for what was around the bend.

_R&R. I love Aussies and just had to add one. Donald is a popular Australian 30's name._


	11. Zimbabwe

**Zimbabwe**

"The map says to make a left Dad."

"Well, my journal says to make a right Junior." I moaned and banged my head against the seat. Sallah had one hand holding his face up, and Donald was just sitting at the wheel waiting.

We had arrived in Africa with no problems and had managed to rent a car for dirt cheap. We drove out and everything seemed fine until we arrived at a crossroads. And then, the arguing started again.

Mom and Dad rarely argued, because Mom always won and it was just wasted breath. She always got her way, and he always just gritted his teeth and nodded. Now I'd heard enough arguing to last a lifetime.

"Mates, can we just pick a way. I'm sure our friends aren't too far behind us. They might already be there at this pace." Dad and Grandpa just stared at each other and scowled. Dad was pointing at the map, and Grandpa had his journal open.

"But he's leading us the wrong way," they shouted simultaneously. Donald groaned. It was then that I actually looked at the two directions.

"I think this round goes to Dr. Jones. You see the sign down the road that says Tomb of Unidentified Knight with an arrow pointing that way. I think it's a safe bet to follow that."

"We just wasted a half hour because you two didn't read the signs," Sallah said. Donald shot the two a look and started the car that way.

"It looks like your slipping up in your old age mate."

"Then what's his excuse?"

The car ground to a halt and we all climbed out. There was another set of stairs leading underground, but they were roped off. We all looked at each other.

"Come this way. We will be starting the tour in just a few minutes. Remember you are not to touch anything down there. It can be very dangerous."

"Tour?" we all said at the same time. A man wearing dirty robes and an eye patch stood a few feet away collecting money from tourists. This was obviously a public attraction, and we needed to get in. I couldn't help but smile.

"I'll distract him. You guys sneak down there. I'll meet up with you in a minute." I started to walk away, but my dad pulled me back over. "I can handle this. I have a plan that works every time." He let go, and I proceeded to stop by the group. 'Is it true about the scorpions down there?" I said rather loudly. Everyone turned and looked at me, and then at the tour guide.

"Scorpion, of course there are no scorpions. Now just hand over your fee and-"

"That's not what I heard. And then there are those giant bugs." A few women flinched. "And don't get me started on the snakes." I saw everyone jump the rope and head down out of the corner of my eye. "And then there's the curse that everyone who goes down there comes out missing an eye." The tour guide's hand went to the eye patch he was wearing. The guests promptly turned around and demanded their money back, and within a few minutes they were all gone. "Bingo."

The guide took off after them, and I managed to hop the rope down stairs cast purely in ruby. Te group was waiting for me at the bottom.

"What? That's how I always managed to get the last dessert in the lunch line. Now let's get moving before another group shows up." I lead the group down the stairs until we came to a similar hallway just like the one with the scorpions. This one, however, was filled with rats. I couldn't help but notice Grandpa flinch and start to backpedal. Dad grabbed him ad pushed him back.

"Junior, I really can't-"

"Just suck it up Dad. We need to find that tomb. And you just volunteered to go first." Grandpa was shoved forward, where he just froze up. I sighed and followed him, taking his hand and leading him along.

"Well at least somebody in this family has manners." Suddenly, something hit me.

"Dad." No answer. "Dad." Still nothing. "Indy!"

"What?"

"If the last temple was green and had trees and earth, then if this one is red does that mean it has..."

We heard a scream from up ahead. We peeked around the corner to see the red-head standing there with her henchmen. One was screaming in pain and blisters covered his face.

But what scared us was what was behind him.

"You all go first."

"Crikey."

"I say."

"Jiminy Crickets."

Dad just tipped his hat and pulled out his whip. "Why do I still do these things?" And I knew the answer. He was Indiana Jones.

_R&R._


	12. Fire

**Fire**

Behind the Russians was fire and a lot of it. They were standing on a circular platform surrounded by lava. There was a large door on the other side. Half of the men were clutching various appendages in pain. The red-head was pacing back and forth swearing under her breath.

"What should we do mate?"

"Dad, does your journal say anything about getting through this."

"I actually do believe I have a page on this." He pulled out his book and flipped through the pages. "Here we go. 'The tomb of Sir Bedivere who's best accomplishment was conquering the demon of fire. You will have to best him once again. Just remember Camelot.' That's all I have."

"Camelot? What does that have to do with this?" Dad kept looking at the various devices and scratching his forehead.

"We might need to get a closer look, Indy." Sallah added.

"Wait here's something else. Look here at this wall." The others ran up to where I stood pointing. The letters of the alphabet were listed along the wall, and each had a word that started with that letter next to it.

"Well, what does all this mean?"

"I was hoping you would be able to tell us." We all turned around to see the red-head standing there with her soldiers. It was only seconds for them to grab us. We had no time to fight or stop them. "Now which sore spot shall we hit Dr. Jones? Bring up the little girl."

"Who are you calling little?! I'm going to be fifteen in August and-"

"Make that noise stop. It is annoying me." A hand was placed over my mouth, and I was dragged forward over to the red-head. She turned to my dad. "Now, you four will have to figure this out, or we kill the girl. As you can see, many of our men have been injured, but I trust you can figure it out. "Otherwise-"I was dragged over to where a horizontal bar of fire was stretching from one wall to the other. "–we throw the girl into the fire and that might burn a little. Now get to work. I trust you won't run so we'll release you." The guards let go of them and backed up towards me.

You had to admit the girl was smart. If they tried to run, she'd just toss me into the fire. If they tried to get me, the guards would stop them and I'd be in the fire. I really didn't like my options at this point.

I could tell my dad was in agony. After what happened to Mom, here was his little girl standing here in a life-or-death situation. Grandpa looked like he was about to bash the girl's head in, but Sallah kept a firm grip on him. He understood how ugly this could become. Donald was looking at the wall again.

"I think I got it mates. Each of these words is an action. To get through the fire you have to perform them in a certain order."

"Camelot." Dad said. "We have to use the letters that make up the word Camelot. " He turned. "We figured it out, now give her back."

"No. We have to make sure you are correct. To ensure that you are not lying to us, she'll be the one to navigate through here. I'd double check to make sure you were correct." She was good. Dad kept looking from me to the wall to the fire and back again. "If we're right, you'll let her go?"

"I promise. Now, let the girl go. Any wrong moves from any of you and it will be bye-bye." The guard let go of me. I looked at my dad and nodded. I had complete faith in all of them.

"C- Crawl. Crawl under that bar." Grandpa said. I nodded, got down on my knees and crawled under the flames. I ran through the door into another room. In front of me spigots shot out flames at random points.

"Okay. Now?"

"Applaud. You have to clap." I did and the flames stopped shooting up. I walked through still clapping until I came to numbers on a wall in another room.

"Now you have to memorize. There should be something to memorize."

"There is." I looked at the numbers and walked ahead to find them engraved on the ground. I pressed the tiles in the proper order and a door opened. "Now what?"

"Empty. There should be something to empty."

I walked through the door and saw a bucket filled with volcanic rocks. I tipped it over and it released a weight that opened another door. I walked through to find a platform a few feet away. The problem was between them flames were shooting up from the ground.

"Now you have to launch or jump."

"I really don't think-"

"You have to. You can make it." I closed my eyes and jumped. I managed to make it to the other side unharmed. In front of me was a scale that was weighed down on one side by a ruby.

"Offer. You have to offer something to whatever's there."

I pulled a rock out of my pocket and placed it on the scale. It tipped and opened another door. There was only one more left. There was nothing in this room except a rock on the floor and a door on the other side. I could barely hear everybody now, but what I did hear scared me.

"I say its trip. She has to trip over something," Dad was shouting.

"And I say its tip. She has to tip something over," Grandpa was shouting.

"Guys, this really isn't the time to be arguing. Now what's going on back there," I shouted.

"Well, Sheila, this one's a little hard to decipher for you. Your Dad says the word's trip, but his dad says the word's tip. What's in the room?"

"A rock. Nothing else."

"Well, you either have to trip over it or tip it."

I was panicking. I walked up to the rock. Tip or trip? Trip or tip? What to do? What to do? Who to believe? My life was at stake here.

I stood thinking for what seemed like forever and then I walked up to the rock and-

_R&R._


	13. Bedivere

**Bedivere**

I walked over to the rock, and tipped it over. I flinched waiting for something horrible and awful to happen but instead I saw the door open in front of me. I ran through and saw a casket made out of ruby with a fire symbol on it.

"Let's see what we've got here." I lifted the lid up and managed to get it off casket. Inside was a skeleton but no sword. "Great, I went through all that for nothing."

"Have you gotten to the body yet?" I heard the impatient red-head call.

"Not yet. Give me a minute." I pulled the lid back on the casket and thought we could make a run for it while they were looking in it. "I'm there. You can come."

"Keep them here. You come with me." It took a few minutes, but she eventually arrived with about half the men. "Get it open." I took off. I was too fast for anyone to catch and as I ran I took my rock off the scale, closing one of the doors. As I climbed under the bar and my dad saw I was okay, he looked as if a heavy weight had just been removed from his shoulders. He pulled out his whip.

We managed to do away with the guys very easily without much trouble. I heard the red-head screaming to open the door as we ran out and jumped in the car.

"Let's put a good distance between us and those blokes." Donald took off, and we all held on for dear life.

"Now, Sarah, did you tip or trip the rock?" Grandpa asked.

"Dad. That's not exactly the most important thing at the moment. The main thing is are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine. I looked in the casket and there was no sword. And I tipped it."

"See, Junior, I told you that wasn't an r. It was a smudge or something. I'm always right." Dad just looked down, shaking his head.

"Now where do we go from her, Indy?" Sallah asked. We had tried two locations, and that meant that there were three other possibilities.

"I don't know. The map doesn't-"

"But my journal does. I have all the clues to the next location. It's somewhere in China. We can figure the rest out when we get there."

"Then shall I take us back to the airport?"

"As fast as you can. Now, Dad, what does it say about the next temple?"

"It is believed to be the home of Sir Tristan. It says, "Known for his unflagging loyalty to the king, he received the highest honor of having sins as light as air and immediately rising up to the holy lands." I haven't the slightest notion-"

"Air." I said. "Each one has an element and his is air. I got a feeling things are going to get a little windy. I have a question, Dr. Jones." Grandpa nodded. "We know where he buried some of the knights, but where is King Arthur buried?"

"That is the biggest mystery of all. No one quite knows where he or his fair maiden did end up. Lancelot saw to burying the king, and never told a soul about it. And while all the knights bickered over possession of Excalibur, it was Tristan who took the sword and fulfilled the king's wises for it. So I wager we will find the sword here."

"And I say he hid it with another knight who had already passed on. But the point is, it has to be somewhere, and we have to check everywhere."

Something still puzzled me. If Arthur could see the future, then did he see we would be looking for it? I think he would have wanted us to have it rather than the Russians and that red-head. Wouldn't he have hid it somewhere where we could find it?

I kept thinking the whole flight to China, and was only disturbed from my thoughts when we walked onto the runway and heard voices calling for us. We all turned to see two people standing and waving for us from their car.

"Indy!"

"Dr. Jones!"

_R&R. This should be interesting._


	14. Willie and Short Round

**Willie and Short Round**

Okay, so who were these people? Dad seemed to recognize them but I sure didn't. There was a blonde girl in a fancy dress and an Oriental young man. He walked right over to them and the woman just looked at him.

"Indiana Jones. I knew one day you would come crawling back here."

"Willie, it just didn't work out. We had fun though."

"Fun! Fun! If you call jumping out of planes and bugs and people ripping-"

"Willie! I see you're as overdramatic as ever." He turned to the young man. "Shorty?

Shorty nodded and smiled a huge smile. "I'm really not that short anymore Dr. Jones."

"I can see that." Grandpa cleared his throat and all of them turned and looked at us for the first time. Her eyes went directly to me. "Willie, Shorty, these are some friends of mine who came to help us out." He brought them over to us and Grandpa shook their hands.

"I am Dr. Henry Jones Sr. It is a great pleasure to meet both of you."

"My name is Sallah. I am an old friend of Indy's."

"What a coincidence, so am I," she answered.

"My name is Donald. I'm also an old friend of me mate over there."

She nodded and finally turned to me. "Who is this Dr. Jones?" Shorty asked. Dad was about to answer when Grandpa cut in.

"Why this is Sarah Jones. She's his-"

"Daughter." Willie and Shorty said simultaneously.

"So how have things been for you Willie?"

"I'm still performing at the club."

"Shorty, what have you been up too?"

"I just graduated. I've sort of followed in your footsteps and tracked down the Peacock Diamond. I've been pretty busy. Now, what brings you here?"

"That talk is best saved for private. Now let's get out of here."

"Well, I wasn't expecting all of you. So, my car doesn't have enough room for all-"

"Not a problem my dear. Me and my son shall accompany you in the car while our companions here walk to your house."

"Sure. He volunteers us to walk." Donald commented under his breath.

"Sure, that sounds great." They climbed into the car.

"My driving has improved Dr. Jones. I can reach the pedals now." They took off after Willie shouted some directions and we began our hike.

"I never remember Indy mentioning a Willie." Donald said.

"Neither do I." Sallah added. I could tell the two of them were a little miffed at having to walk. It wasn't very far, but they were miffed. We walked in silence until we came to a small house. We walked in to find everyone there laughing and sitting down.

"Well, look who took long enough. We have been waiting for you," Grandpa commented.

"Sorry mate, but it isn't our fault we had to walk. Sallah was dragging his feet the whole way."

We took seats and Indy pulled out a map of China. Grandpa placed his diary on the table. "We caught them up to speed. Now we need to find where in China we have to go. What does your book say Dad?"

Grandpa flipped through some pages until he came to what he was looking for. "'It is one of the greatest marvels built on this earth. It is constantly growing as millions die to build it. Pass to the North.'"

"Well, obviously it's talking about the Great Wall of China," Willie announced. We all turned to her. "I may be blonde, but I can be smart."

"I wouldn't recommend everyone keeping your hopes up that this is a usual thing." Willie looked at Dad, but she just laughed. "The problem with her is most often the noise."

"But the wall is huge. What part are they talking about?" Shorty asked, tracing his finger along a long line on the map.

"That's the question Shorty." We all sat there for a few minutes deliberating and thinking. I thought back to my geography class, the last one I had before I was expelled from that school. We had been talking about Ancient China. My teacher had visited there, and was talking about-

I shot up out of my seat. "I got it!" Everyone turned to me looking a little like I had just given them a heart attack. "What that last part said about pass to the north. It meant the North Pass. The area of the wall that was built to defend-"

"China's capital of Beijing," Dad finished. "The tomb must be under it somewhere. There has to be a way in from inside it. Let's go." We all stood and started to get ready. Willie remained sitting.

"What are we going to do? We can't just break into the Great Wall of China! It's impossible!"

A while later we were entering as tourists into the North Pass. It was very crowded and unlike the tourists we looked a little worse for wear. We split apart and each searched looking for a loose brick or something like that. I walked along the actual wall that was exposed to the world while the others were still in the enclosed area.

You could recognize her anywhere. Her red-hair was swaying in the breeze and she was followed by a group of men. They were walking up to enter the tower. We had to hurry or she'd see us. I quickly ran back to find Donald tapping his knuckles against part of the floor. I kneeled down by him. "What are you doing? This is solid stone and brick."

He shook his head. "This part isn't. It's hollow, as in there's something in it Sheila. Round up our mates while I try to get this open." I obliged and rounded everyone up and led them back to him. We checked that no one was near (they had all moved on to the actual wall) and Dad smashed the brick revealing a hollow tunnel going down. Grandpa almost had a heart attack and passed out then and there. Sallah had to hold him up.

"We have to hurry Dad. That girl was outside." He nodded.

"Follow me only when I say its okay. Don't do anything reckless." I nodded and he slipped through the hole. We all sat silently as we heard feet hit ground. A minute passed before he shouted up the all clear. Shorty was right behind him, and Donald came next. Grandpa stumbled down and was followed by Sallah. Willie paused as I looked over my shoulder. No sign of Red-head, but we were running out of time. She was bound to notice our hole.

"Indy! Is there anything gross down there?!"

"Willie its fine! Now you have to get down here!"

"I don't want to!" There was no time for this. I gave Willie a quick shove and she tumbled through the hole, screaming the whole way down. I quickly followed and noticed security guards coming. I landed on my feet and stood to see pearl steps leading farther down ahead of us. Everyone seems okay, except for Willie who was complaining about how dirty she was.

"Well, let's not stand here. Bring on the booby-traps."

_R&R. Sorry a million times for the long wait. We had some family issues and I took some time off. I'm really sorry and put my heart into this. Willie was my least favorite Indy girl (that screaming gets on your nerves). I'll update soon, promise._


	15. Air

**Air**

We started down the steps slowly mainly due to Willie's reluctance and complaining. Man the girl could talk and complain and complain and complain. Shorty just followed right behind Indy stepping where he stepped and mimicking his every move.

We came to a room that made crunching noises as we walked across it. I heard Willie let out a blood-curling scream and we all turned around.

"BUGS!" I looked down and finally realized what we were walking in. I'm not afraid of bugs, but they were crawling in my shoes and slithering up my leg. Naturally, I freaked out a little.

"Eww. Eww. Eww. Get them off. Get them off." I shook my legs as Dad just ignored the two of us and kept walking. Donald, Sallah, and Shorty followed, while Grandpa shook furiously to get them off his briefcase. Willie kept screaming and carrying on and backed into a brick that locked both of the doors in front of and behind us. Dad turned and I pointed to her.

It was then that I noticed the room was getting smaller. The walls were closing in on us. Bugs skittered and slipped through cracks to escape the doomed fate that awaited us. Dad just stared a Willie.

"You always get us into these messes. Some things never change."

"I hope one thing that never does is you getting us out of things like this in one piece."

Donald had been searching the room. "Indy mate, there's nothing we can use to place between the two walls. It looks like we're going to be pancakes."

Willie was crying now. "I don't want to die!"

"Junior, what should we do?"

"I have no idea Dad. Just let me figure this out." The walls were getting closer and closer by the second. We were all already getting pushed together. I was looking in all direction panicked when I happened to look up.

"We have to be lighter than air." Nobody noticed this, as they were all looking for a way out. "Sallah let me on your shoulders." He looked at me for a moment, but then obliged. I climbed and tried to touch the pearl tile on the ceiling. I swung a few times but missed. Willie's screaming doesn't help one concentrate much. "I need to get higher! I can't reach!"

By now Dad had realized what I was doing and was trying to hold the walls back for as long as possible along with the other guys. "Hurry up kid!" Sallah stood on his toes and I made a few more swipes. Everyone was now forced into a single file line to avoid being crushed.

"I still can't reach it!" I tried a few more times, but time was running out. I jumped up into the air and managed to push the tile up. The walls immediately started moving back as I fell towards the ground. Shorty managed to grab me before I hit the ground. "Thanks."

The walls moved back to their original positions and the doors opened again. Willie took off for the other side as fast as she could stepping on another button on the way. The doors closed again and we just all looked at her. It took a minute to repeat the routine and we all filed out as she muttered sorry again and again.

We came to another room which featured a gust of wind engraved in the center. I looked back and forth but nothing stood out as dangerous. I knew it was just a matter of time. Dad seemed to know too. That's why he pulled Willie back as she kept walking forward.

"What do you think is in here Dr. Jones?"

"I'm sure we're going to find out. We'll go first." He gestured to himself and Shorty. Donald seemed a bit peeved by this. He stared me straight in the eyes and I nodded. There was no point in arguing with him. The two stepped forward to the middle of the room when it happened.

My hands flew to my mouth and Willie again screamed.

_R&R._


	16. Falling

**Falling**

I felt like I was in a free-fall. I tried to run forward but Donald grabbed me and held me back.

They had stepped into the middle of the floor when the ceiling had come crashing down on them. Dust and smoke billowed as I struggled. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. I can't do this. This can't be happening to me. I was free-falling, and no one would ever catch me.

The smoke cleared and Donald loosened his grip enough for me to slip through. They shouted to come back, that it might still not be safe, but I didn't care. He left me once, and he just couldn't leave me again. I bolted across the floor to where a pile of rocks stood. You could look up and see the bare earth they were once attached too. I just ran and ran.

"Dad." There was no answer. "Dad! DAD!" At this word, everyone ran over to me. No, no, no, this was not happening to me. "INDIANA JONES!!"

I was falling faster now. I tripped and fell to my knees. I couldn't stop falling. It couldn't be. He was… he was Indiana Jones. He was my dad.

Willie got there first and wrapped her arms around me. I started to cry. And then the pile moved. "Sallah, could you help us move this? We're kind of stuck." Sallah wordlessly walked over and they managed to get it clear enough for both of them to climb out. I was there in an instant and hugged him so tight I never wanted to let go.

Dad looked a little surprised and looked over my head at Grandpa. He nodded, and Dad wrapped his arms around me. "I'm okay kid." And then I let go. He turned back to the rest of the room and looked back at me.

"I know the drill already. Don't follow until you say it's okay. I got the picture by now." He nodded and gestured to Shorty who seemed fine except for a little limp he had.

"How did those rocks not kill you?" Willie inquired.

"The spot I pulled Indy into had a cross on it. It made his sins light as air and allowed him to move on to what he was ultimately seeking." Shorty answered.

"Let's just make sure there's nothing more like this." Willie finished and the two started across the rest of the room. It was then that I turned t her and noticed the door behind us had closed. And then I realized how much smoke was in the air. Sallah let out a cough and it all clicked.

"Dad, you have to move fast! Smoke's coming in from somewhere. This all can't be from the rocks falling."

"They're trying to choke us." Grandpa said, stunned. Dad and Shorty took off at a run towards the small circular room. Sallah and Grandpa ran for the door and tried to figure out how to open it up again. Willie, Donald and I tried to find where the smoke was coming from. I started to cough.

Dad and Shorty were back in the room in a few seconds and joined the others at the door. "It wasn't there."

"There's no way to get this open mate." I could hear everyone coughing as I searched the room. I was starting to have trouble breathing. Then I remembered back in Australia where the answer had been on-

I bolted to the small room and flipped the lid over. "'Christ will save us from even the darkest night.'" I felt like I was falling again. I stumbled back to the main room and climbed into the rocks Dad had escaped. I pushed on the cross and heard something click. It had to turn it on and off. I coughed again as I climbed out of the rocks. Then as I was falling everything went black.

"_Is she going to be alright?"_

"_She should be fine Dad. She's breathing alright now."_

"_It's a good thing she got us out of that mess. She's a smart Sheila this girl."_

"_How's Willie?"_

"_I'm fine. I'm fine. I just got a little dizzy as we all ran out. But I'm fine now."_

"_If we didn't have Sarah, Dr. Jones, we would have been in a real predicament."_

"_We sure would have Shorty. We sure would have."_

That was all I heard as I slipped away again. I had been falling, but someone had picked me up. And I knew exactly who that was.

_R&R. I put my heart and soul into this chappie and hope it doesn't disappoint. I'm trying to get more into the two's relationship and we may get more into what happened with Willie back in the past. I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reads this and writes reviews. I save all of them and read them again and again when I seemed stuck. You guys are awesome. I'll update soon._


	17. Talking

**Talking**

I woke up to find myself on a bed back at Willie's house. I sat up and was hit in the head by a slamming headache. I was trying to recall what had happened when I noticed Grandpa in a chair reading a newspaper. "You can read Chinese?"

"I can." He looked at me over his paper. "It's good to see you're up."

"How long have I been out?"

"About three hours. Everybody was pretty worried about you after you saved us." I looked around the room, but no one else was there.

"I can really tell." He laughed.

"They're all exhausted. Willie has them all camped out in the spare bedroom. I however, am too excited to sleep and find this room much roomier. Junior's in the living room with Willie looking over the map. And now I think I will go freshen up." He stood up and exited the room. Things were starting to come back to me. There was the room that closed in, the ceiling, the smoke, and the hug.

I got out of the bed with the full intention of saying goodnight to my dad and proving to him that I was okay. I started to push the door open but stopped when I heard him talking to Willie. It wasn't that I didn't want to interrupt; it was the subject that interested me.

"She really seems to be a Jones. She reminds me so much of you." I could tell she was finding this subject very awkward.

"Sometimes more than I would like." I kept my back against the door and started a debate in my head. I shouldn't listen… but I'm going to anyway.

"Why'd we break up again?"

"Come on Willie. We moved back to the U.S. together but our tempers clashed too much. You couldn't break into film so one day we got into a huge fight and you left. It only lasted a year."

"And you didn't come back after me."

"The next day I went to Peru and then there was Egypt, and… that was that."

I heard a sound and knew someone was standing. "It just didn't work." That was Willie. I heard her exit the room and the sound of someone coming in.

"Girls." That was Grandpa.

"Girls," Dad answered. He paused. "You remember Elsa?"

"Of course. She was hard to forget."

"Dad." He paused again. "She was." There was silence again. "Is she-"

"She's up Junior."

"That's good." I heard Grandpa sit down.

"Are you going in there?"

"I don't…" Grandpa let out a sigh that usually preceded a point he was going to make.

"As I've said before, I was a good parent. I made you independent, gave you your space. But as I see how interesting you have become, I sometimes wish I spent more time with you. I see us in you and her Junior. She's going to become interesting, even though I think she is already, and you're going to wish… you're just going to wish." I heard him stand. "And with that I'm off to bed. I'm going to have to be well rested for the danger you'll get us in tomorrow." I heard a door open, and he was gone.

I listened as hard as I could, but I didn't hear anything. No sound, no movement. I would have given anything to hear what he was thinking right now. We stood there for the longest time on our two separate sides of the door. No one made an effort to change that fact.

Maybe someday there would be no more boarding school, no more letters, and no more never showing up. I walked away and climbed back into the bed. That door stayed closed all night, and it might be that way for a while.

But eventually one of us was going to open the door and the other would walk through. That was something we were both looking forward too.

_R&R. _


	18. Goodbyes

**Good-byes**

I woke up the next morning and found Donald cooking in the kitchen. Everyone was up and sitting around the table, laughing and talking. Grandpa noticed me first and everyone soon turned to face me.

"You feeling okay, Sheila?" Donald asked as he cracked another egg.

"I'm feeling just fine, so you can all stop worrying. I didn't know you could cook."

"Well, he sure can. This food is wonderful," Sallah replied with his mouth full.

I pulled up a chair between Grandpa and Willie and directly across from Dad. Donald put a full plate in front of me and I dug in. "So where are we off to now?" I asked.

"Well, Donald just actually figured out that we need to go to Brazil. We're going to the tomb of Kay."

"What kind of danger will we have to face there? We've had fire, earth, and air. So we still need… things are going to get a little wet."

"That's right. Now eat up, we have to get to the airport," Grandpa said. "We have to be getting close."

"Wait! What happened to the red-head?" I shouted, facts coming back to me.

They soon all shared the story. The guards had found the hole and had sealed off the North Pass after finding a tunnel. They were going to call someone, an archeologist or something. The red-head had been thrown out and was forced to leave for she didn't want to have to massacre all the tourists.

They were driving back when they had spotted our car. After I opened the door and cleared the smoke, Dad had carried me out through a new door that led out to a side of the hill. They hiked back and climbed in the car. She had spotted them and tore after them, thinking that we had found it.

Shorty said it was easy for Donald to outrun them after he and Indy had jumped the truck and took out the driver. Gosh, I wish I had been there. But I was there. Well, then I wish I was up. That would have been awesome to witness.

After breakfast we all walked to the airport. There was casual conversation, but it seemed very constrained. Our plane was waiting for us and it was time to say good-bye to Willie and Shorty. They would stay here and go back to their lives, having the memory of one fun adventure with Indy again.

Sallah and Grandpa merely shook their hands cordially and boarded the plane. They seemed very formal, but they'd only known them for a few days.

Donald was a lot friendlier as he said how much he enjoyed their company. He shook Shorty's hand and gave Willie a hug as he made the two laugh and then also headed for the plane.

I was next. I smiled at the two, but only Shorty smiled back. Willie seemed to be lost in thought at that moment. I turned and left my dad alone with the two people he knew better than the rest of us.

I watched from the window as Shorty and Indy said their good-byes and he took a few steps back. Willie seemed to be crying and said something to Dad. I couldn't hear what it was, but it seemed like it was a question. Dad shook his head and she sadly nodded. He hugged her for a few moments and she turned and walked back to Shorty. She was still crying. He stood there for a moment and then walked towards the plane. I pretended to look at the ceiling as he walked past me and took his seat next to Grandpa.

The plane had only a few more passengers beside us. We were in the air for a while before I heard Dad speak. "We can't be there yet." I noticed the plane was going down.

"Right now we'd be above… the Soviet Union." Grandpa calculated. Our heads all shot up as we noticed the other passengers stand up. I noticed one of them was horribly burned on his hand. And then the pilot's voice came on.

"Hello, Indiana Jones. You may have escaped us on car, but I think we might have the advantage here. We'll be landing in the USSR shortly. Whether you are conscious or not is the main question." It was our favorite red-head. Gosh, I should really find out what her name is.

Dad showed no sign of fear. We all rose to our feet behind them. The Russians had obviously known we weren't the type to go quietly. They were slowly closing in around us.

Dad threw the first punch and sent the guy toppling over. He was quickly back on his feet and everyone else was throwing punches as well. Well, Grandpa had his umbrella. I, however, ducked to the ground and started crawling under the seats. The plane suddenly made a sharp right, and everyone on our team was thrown off their feet. The plane then banked to the left. I grabbed onto the carpet and barely managed to keep from tumbling into the open.

The pilot was a problem. Donald had a bloody nose, and the rest were looking a little worse for wear. We couldn't keep flopping back and forth. I clung to the carpet as I crawled to the front of the plane and ducked into the cockpit.

She was all alone up there, and I managed to knock her out with my sling-shot before she noticed me. She slumped over the wheel, and the plane went into a dive. I shoved her out of the seat and managed to get the plane straight. Wait, I'm fourteen! I can't fly a plane!

I grabbed for the mike. "This is your captain speaking, and there may be a problem if no assistance is received in the cockpit. I'm just trying to keep this thing up at the moment. So… HELP!!"

"I think the Sheila's driving the plane mate!" I heard more punching as I tried to figure out all the meters. I was panicking.

It took a few minutes before Dad stumbled in, bruises on his face. "Thank God." I leaned forward and the plane started down again. I managed to get it back up as Dad tried to read everything.

"You need to just keep us going straight and up in the air." He started back.

"Wait! You're not going to take over?!"

"No, I need to get back there."

"But I can't do this!"

"You can. You are going to fly the plane." He looked me in the eyes, and I looked back. I nodded swiftly, and he ran back. I turned and focused on the controls.

I'll have to petition the next school I go to to have a piloting class. They should prepare us for these kinds of things. Being a pilot was never on my career list.

_R&R. Just watching the Olympics. USA! USA! Michael Phelps! May and Walsh! Shawn Johnston!_

_Anyway, hope you like it. I'll get to what Willie asked next chapter, but I'm open to guesses. I'm so excited. August 16__th__ is my 15__th__ birthday and I can't wait._

_I'll update soon._


	19. Planes

**Planes**

I have officially decided I will never set foot in a plane again. Never, ever ever! It kept the plane straight and in the air for what seemed like day, but nobody came to save me from crashing and killing all of us. I didn't want to be the reason we all died. I kept hearing punching noises from the back but soon that all stopped.

"What do we do with them, Junior?"

"I say we get off this crazy plane. We have a fourteen year old driving it Indy."

"That's not helping!" I shouted back to Sallah. The controls jerked again and I sent the plane down but managed to pull it back up right before we hit a mountain."

"We can't just jump mates. We're right over the Soviet Union."

"We'll just wait until we get over Europe. Look and see if you can find some parachutes or something."

This went on for a few hours until Grandpa located the parachutes, but there was one little problem. There were five of us, and three of them. They all started arguing on what to do, and that didn't really help my nerves that much. But hey, you'd be freaking out too.

"Well, some us will have to stay!"

"Who's wants to do that Dad?! Because I sure don't!"

"We could land the plane!"

"None of us know how!"

It was in that arguing that I noticed something I should have a long time ago, the plane had a radio. Now you're all thinking duh, but I didn't pay attention before, I was too busy at looking at how close we were to the ground. I picked it up. "Hello. Is anyone there?"

I took a moment but soon I heard someone babbling in Mandarin. Now, I don't speak that, so that did no good. "Listen, I speak English. Get someone who speaks English." There was a long pause but I heard a voice that made me want to jump with joy.

"So your dad still doesn't know how to fly a plane?" It was Willie.

"Willie? I'm so glad, what are you doing?"

"Short Round and I came back to see how your flight was going, when a guy ran out and shouted 'English?' We kind of figured who he was talking about. Now what's going on?"

"I need to land a plane."

"You're driving a plane?!" That was Shorty.

"Yes, and I really need some help."

"I'll talk to the flight officers. Willie will talk to you."

I could still hear the arguing, and I had had enough. I pulled out the intercom. "This is your captain speaking, and you all had better shut your mouths and sit down because it is not helping me fly this plane. Now, I don't want us to crash and burn and die, so please just BE QUIET!" The noise stopped, but soon they had all flooded the cock-pit.

"Sarah, this is Willie. They told us how to land it. I'll run the directions by you."

"Okay."

"Wait, you're going to land the plane?" Grandpa looked pale.

"Yes, I am. So I need it to be quiet. I can do this. You guys get them all back there tied up." I turned to my dad. "I can do this." He nodded and gestured for every-one to follow, which they did reluctantly.

"First, you need to slowly bring the plane down. At sort of an incline." I did as she said. "Now, you need to bring it down and make it parallel to the ground at the very moment before you hit the ground. First, you'll need to let down the wheels and find the brakey thing." I located a red lever, and found a button that put the wheels down.

"I'm going in."

"Good luck."

I grabbed the intercom. "Folks, buckle you seat belts and get ready for our landing. We will be on the ground shortly."

"You need to find a safe place to land."

I scoured the landscape and found an empty field. We must be in Europe now. I brought the plane down and got ready to land it. I believe everyone held their breath as I made the plane parallel and hit the ground with a jolt. I pulled the brake and slowly we came to a stop. Everyone held their breath for a moment, but then I heard cheering from behind me. I let out a huge sigh.

"We did it!"

"Great! Shorty, they're alive! We did it! "There was more cheering and shouting from the radio. "According to this stuff, you should be in Poland. They're calling the authorities at the moment to come to where you are, so just sit tight." I wasn't worried about that.

"Thank you Willie. You're the reason we're all alive."

"Hey, I just gave the instructions. You did the work."

I felt so proud in that moment. "I'll keep in touch Willie."

"Go save the world with your Dad. And Sarah?"

"What?"

"He may seem… you know, but he loves you. He really does. It'll get better."

"I hope so. Willie, what did you ask him?"

There was a pause on the other line. "I… I asked him if it ever could've been me. And if it could be me now." It took me a minute to realize what she meant. Could it have been her rather than Mom? And my dad said no. "Bye Sarah. You sure are a Jones."

"Bye Willie. You're… a good screamer." The radio went silent, and I un-clicked my seat-belt and walked back to the seats. They ambushed me when I walked through, cheering and shaking my hand.

"Listen, the authorities are coming. I say we just leave them here, and get out of here so we can get going. We need to get to Brazil and we're in Poland."

"Well Sheila, let's not waste another minute." We opened the door and climbed out one after another after we gathered our things. Dad seemed to be staring at me, but I pretended I didn't notice. We started our hike through the field just the five of us.

I was a great moment. We trudged along just enjoying the company until we came to a town. It took us a while, but we got to an airport and after Dad visited the pilot himself, we landed safely in Brazil.

Grandpa figured the red-head found a way to escape, when the paper read that the police had found an empty plane. So she'd be on our tails. We had to be just as careful as ever.

We had been through so much together, but I had a feeling this was just the beginning.

_R&R. _


	20. Brazil

**Brazil**

We were staying at a hotel for a night before we set off for another trying day that almost killed us. This was almost starting to become normal for me. Fly a plane, put your life in danger, battle a red-head, and repeat. I had my own room because I was a girl, and the guys all split one. I was calmly sitting on my bed reading a book I got at the airport when there was pounding on the door. I, without thinking it could be somebody who wanted to kill me, opened it.

"I know he's here! Now where is that skunk?!" She was tall and wore a sundress with hearts on it. Her hair was bleach blonde and she wore red sunglasses. She was looking around the room desperately.

"How may I help you? Are you looking for my Dad?"

"He's a dad?! Oh, DONALD!! GET YOUR SELF IN HERE BEFORE I COME AND DRAG YOU OUT!!" She was livid. "So you're his daughter?!"

"No. He's not my dad, the other guy, Indiana Jones, is. I just got a little mixed up." She nodded and smiled. She was pretty when she smiled. All the boys came into the room except for Donald.

"Where is he?" As soon as he slowly walked into the room, her smile dropped. She walked over to him and slapped him across the face. "That was for what you did. How dare you show up here after everything!" Everyone looked at them slightly confused. Who was this girl?

"I sense there's something Donald needs to tell us about." Sallah said, breaking the silence. But he didn't get a chance.

"I saw you drive here, Donald. I told you to stay away from me. It was you who broke it off! I won't take you back! Not on your life."

"I'm not here for that. You always fly off the handle!"

"Donald who is this?" Dad seemed very curious. She noticed him and went over and shook everyone's hand.

I'm Molly Lake, a professional historian on King Arthur. I've been here for a year trying to uncover the grave of his sort-of brother Kay. This friend of yours was my beau for four years, and then he dumps me like that! "

"It wasn't like that! We just went our separate ways and just weren't connecting anymore. It wasn't my fault."

"We were fine! It was you and your commitment issues! I said I loved you and you broke it off!"

Dad couldn't help but chuckle. "Still having trouble with girls I see."

"Just because I'm not like-"he cut himself off when he saw me and Grandpa.

Molly seemed to have had enough at this point. She gave a swift dismissal and exited.

"Good thing we didn't tell her about the location of Kay's tomb." Sallah sighed in relief. There was a pause and the door was thrown open.

"You now the location of Kay's tomb?!"

That was how we ended up with one more along for the ride. Donald pleaded and begged down on his hands and knees but Dad and Grandpa thought she might be a help with her knowledge of King Arthur. She arrived at the car the next day with those same sunglasses except she had gym shoes and tan shorts under her yellow sundress. Sallah had to nudge Donald to get him to shut his mouth and stop staring. "Well, let's not just sit here. We haven't got all day."

We filled her in on everything as we drove, and you could tell she was excited at the idea of an adventure. She had never come across this in her studies, and managed to give us a history lesson on King Arthur. Sallah fell asleep, and I found it a little boring.

We arrived at our destination a while later. It was a cave that had been carved into a mountain. We all filed in one after the other as usual with Dad leading and Sallah last. We were walking along the corridor when Molly came to a sudden halt. "Come on. My journal says we have a ways to go."

"No. This carved here in the rock is Kay's family crest. I'd know it anywhere." She pushed on the carving and a door appeared. Everyone turned to Grandpa.

"He… he was wrong."

"I like this girl Dad. There's finally someone who can prove you wrong." He started into the tunnel down the steps made of sapphire.

We kept walking until we came to a room. We knew there was a booby-trap here somewhere, so Dad led across the room with the rest of us only stepping where he stepped. Suddenly, the doors slammed closed and it sounded like something opened. Water started to fill the room and I noticed how low the ceiling was.

"Well come up with something to get us out of this." Molly was freaked. The water was at our knees as Grandpa flipped through his journal.

"It says the stars have the way. And the only way is for one person to push down the tile in the center of the room."

"It opens something in the ceiling. Well-"

"There's more. In order for the corridor to stay open and not close in on itself crushing us the person has to stay behind and hold the tile down as the room fills. If the button is let go you have ten seconds to push it again or it closes in." This was a lot to take in, but slowly our brains got it as the water came to our torsos.

"One of us has to stay behind." Dad said. That said it all. I could feel panic shooting up in the room. "One of us has to stay here while we get to the other side and open the door."

"But who?" was my question. We didn't have much time. It was running out fast.

"Well, Indy has to go to make sure there's nothing dangerous. And Dr. Jones should go as well." Sallah was right, but I couldn't bear the thought of anyone being left behind and… potentially not making it.

"I'll stay." Everyone looked at me. "I'll stay."

One look at my dad and grandpa and I knew it wasn't happening. They weren't going to let me. That left three others. We were floating now.

"I'll do it, mate. I was a swimmer remember." Indy looked at him and just nodded. Donald got ready o dive down.

"No! You can't just leave him behind! I mean-"Molly was in pain. Donald just gave her a look and dived down. It was a second before a hole in the ceiling appeared. Sallah went first, Grandpa was next, and Donald came up.

"Hurry." He went down again. He would run out of breathing space if we didn't hurry.

Dad had to push Molly up there and have Sallah grab her because she was still carrying on about leaving him there. Tears rolled down her eyes. "We can't leave him!" I hurried after knowing we could save him if we hurried. Dad followed and we started crawling as fast as we could.

It was a few minutes before we crawled out the opening. There were many twists and curves. By now the room had to be completely filled. We took off to the huge door that our friend was behind.

"Get it open!" Molly hadn't stopped shouting since we left. There were a series of wheels.

We didn't have a clue what to do. But our friend needed us.

_Donald's POV_

_I kept coming up and diving. It got monotonous, but I wasn't going to let them all down, especially Molly. They had all helped me out, and dragged me into these places and gave me a great adventure. _

_I kept going, but soon I was on the last breath before it was filled. I held the tile for as long as possible. I held it for longer than possible, but my lungs were screaming. Slowly, my hand let go and things went black, but before that all I saw was Molly's face._

**R&R. I thought we needed another girl to balance out all these boys we have here. It seems two characters still have feelings for each other, or is it just me?**


	21. Kay

**Kay**

I'll never know how he kept his head, by my dad had that door open in record time. Water came pouring out and Donald lay on the floor. Molly got there first with me right behind her. I checked his pulse and sighed with relief. He was alive. He was alive!

He woke up a few minutes later, sitting up. I wanted to hug him, but Molly beat me to it, except she slapped him.

"Don't ever do that to me again!"

"Sorry. I'll try not to die from now on."

"You… are… impossible!"

"You haven't figured that out yet." He was on his feet. "Well I'm fine, so let's get going."

We walked back to where my dad was looking over a large pool of water. At the bottom was a wave encircled as we'd seen before. Across the pond was the circular room, I could see the coffin.

"It can't be that easy," was all my dad had to say. I knew he was right. Whoever built these was really good at puzzles. They knew what they were doing. "Dad, does your journal say anything?"

"I have nothing on this part. I suggest one of us swim across."

"Of course, if you want someone to possibly DIE," Molly commented. The girl caught on fast. Dad seemed to be examining every detail. We were all getting very impatient.

"Well…" I walked over to him, when of course I fell over my own two feet and toppled into the water.

"Sarah!" I came up coughing and froze for a moment when nothing happened. I was still alive, which is always good.

"What do you want me to do?" I was still frozen, except for the shaking. This water was COLD.

"Well, she should swim across, obviously." I was still frozen as Dad ignored her.

"Move across the room very slowly one step at a time. If I say so, get back here as fast as you can." I nodded and started across the water, I could touch the bottom. Everything seemed alright as I climbed out on the other side.

I rushed to the coffin and threw the lid off. "Nothing!" I heard groans and walked back to the water and climbed back in. Odd, it seemed almost tropical now. "Dad, the water got warmer!"

"Get over here quick!" I took off at a run when I heard something open.

"HURRY!" They all cried at the same time. I took off at a run.

"Oh my god, there's piranhas!" This made me freeze.

"RUN!" They cried again. I heard things swimming as I took off. I was almost there when I felt immense pain in my leg. The water started to turn red. "SARAH!" I felt more pain in the other leg. I continued to run, keeping my arm above the water.

"AHH!" My dad wasted no time. I threw out my hand and he pulled me out faster than I could blink. All I felt was immense pain in my legs. I looked down and saw they were red covered with small gashes. I started freaking out. I felt like I was being stabbed, it was so intense.

"How do we get out of here? We can't go back through that room again." I cried out again. Molly kneeled down and tore part of her dress. "I don't have enough for both of them." She started wrapping my leg and I heard more tearing as others donated fabric. She applied pressure as I again cried out. "Hey, it'll be alright. This is just going to help stop the bleeding."

Sallah leaned against a brick on the wall, resulting in an open door. I guess they figured no one would find that because the piranhas would devour them first. Everyone cheered as Dad hauled me into his arms and carried me out the door. They ran all the way to the car and placed me in the back. "Do you have a first-aid kit?" Donald pulled one out and handed it back to Molly.

"I should have gone out there instead of her."

"There's nothing you can do now but get out of my way so I can fix her up." I really liked this girl.

"You have medical background?"

"If you wouldn't have done all the talking and listened to me on our dates you would know both my parents were doctors. I know a thing or two. She's really torn up." Well, that made me feel better. I almost said that but nothing came out of my mouth. Donald, all frazzled over her comment, and I'll never figure this one out, managed to tip the car over.

My head slammed on the pavement and everything went fuzzy.

"Well, that was fun. Good going, Mr. Racecar Driver. Let's just make the girl bleed more and see if that helps."

_R&R. Man, the girl gets hurt a lot. Well, she's human but maybe we should put someone else in danger next time._


	22. Injuries

**Injuries**

I woke up in a hospital bed, and immediately sat up as I realized where I was. I looked down and sighed in relief when I realized I still had my legs, though they were bandaged up and down again.

The second thing I noticed I was alone. Now it may have been what was in my system or the trauma, but I flashed back to that day at school when he left me. I tried to get up but I couldn't move my legs. I was freaking out. "Dad! Dad! DAD!! INDIANA JONES, DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!!"

The door was thrown open and Donald walked in of all people. I don't know why but he hugged me. I stopped screaming and started to cry. "He's not here is he?"

He shook his head. "Here is back in the States. They all went off to find the next place, the final one."

"And how'd you get stuck here with me?!" I was angry now. He had left me… AGAIN!

He smiled and I noticed his head was bandaged. "I got a concussion. The others got by unscathed. I guess I was the one who volunteered by default, Sheila." He had picked up on my mood. "Now listen to me, he cares deeply about you. He left you here for your safety."

"Just like he did last time. You have no clue! You have no idea how my life has been."

"I do. In case you haven't figured it out, I'm the odd man out. Your dad would always ditch his geeky friend to go hang out with the girls, especially your mother. And then he ran off one day without telling me, his supposed best friend. I never heard from him, and I spent my whole life trying to catch up to his shadow. I dumped Molly because I could never be him, and I felt like she didn't deserve me when he was in the world."

"You're not just his geeky friend, you're an awesome guy."

"I'm glad the fourteen year-old thinks so."

"That was a nice story and all, but it's totally different for me. He's my dad. I need him, and he needs me. He needs me. Just because I'm his daughter doesn't mean I can't do this. I'm me, and I do things like this. He's just got to accept me and stop being afraid of it. He's got to stop being afraid of me. He's got to let me do what I do. I'm a Jones, this is my life!"

"Wow! That was quite a bit of emotion there. But here's the thing you're here and they're there away from us. We're the odd ones out, Sheila."

"No, because this we're going to do this! I figured it out. I know where the sword is. It's with King Arthur. The only one he could trust was himself."

"Yeah, but no one knows-"

"I wasn't finished. And I figured the rest out too. He's buried in the most obvious place, the sixth tomb. He's buried where the chest is."

"But, we don't-"

"Still not finished. I read Grandpa's diary and he built his tomb in the place for royalty. He could see the future, so he built his tomb under Buckingham Palace, the one country we haven't visited."

"You really are a Jones, only I think you have more of your Grandpa."

"So let's make them the odd-men out."

"Now I know the morphine got to you."

"We do this together. We get me walking and get out of here. He may have hurt us both, but let's step out of that shadow. Let's show him what we're made of and make him love us for us."

"Well, you at least. It may be creepy if he loved me."

"True- wait! Was that a yes?!"

He stuck his hand out. "Let's do this." I shook his hand.

We spent a week before I was cleared to go. It took a lot of work and a lot of help, but he believed in me. I dropped a note for my dad at the front desk and me and Donald were out the door.

"Maybe I should drive."

"I'm fine. Molly just does things to my head."

"You love her."

"No, I-"

"It's okay. She loves you too."

"Said the fourteen year old who swam with piranhas."

"I have eyes. She totally freaked out when we left you behind. She loves you." I climbed into the car with my partner in crime. Dad wasn't going to be happy when he got back.

"Shall we, Sheila?"

I pulled my dad's hat out of my bag and put it on my head. "Let's go."

He started the car and we took off.

I was a Jones.

Donald was a guy worthy of Molly.

Wait until he read that note.

_Dad,_

_As you probably guessed, we aren't here. We know where the sword really is, and we went off to find it. Right now you're mad, don't be. I roped Donald into this. It's my fault. Now you're angry at me. I'm just being me. Whether you like it or not, I'm a Jones. It's a fact. Now you're worried. We'll be fine. Now you're wondering where the heck we went to. Just know King Arthur was royalty, and he could see the future. You're smart, and you have Grandpa. I'm sure you'll figure it out._

_I may have been the one who left this time, but I promise I'll be back._

_Good luck to both of us._

_I love you._

_Sarah Marion Jones_


	23. The Fifth Element

**Fifth Element**

_We're going to take a time-out from our two misfits and see what Indy was up to and thinking when he left his girl behind_

**Indy's POV**

We found the next location easily enough. The page had led us right to Mexico City. We found the stairs which were an off-pink as we descended them. That was her favorite color.

I felt awful about leaving her, especially with the shape she was in.

"Are we going in?" That was Molly, impatient to a fault. I nodded, but stood still. That image of her in that hospital bed just kept flashing through my mind over and over again. And again and again I said it was for her own good, I did this for her.

_My head was pounding as I came too after the car flipped. I was able to crawl out from under it and found Molly, Sallah, and Dad already out there. I checked and saw that nothing was broken but immediately realized something was wrong. Someone was missing._

"_Sarah!" I walked back to the car, but all I saw was Donald knocked out in the driver's seat. I managed to drag him out from under the car when Molly ran up to him. I continued searching under the car until I found her and managed to pull her out. Her face was now all scratched up and she was still bleeding from her legs. "We need to get to a hospital!" Just then the police arrived and I pulled her up into my arms. _

I wondered if she was up yet. We walked into a narrow corridor and just waited for what would happen. I knew something was coming. It always did. There was a small pedestal in the center of the room with a bowl on it. As planned, the doors shut and the ceiling started to come down.

_I walked into the room and she was hooked up to a few machines. She was breathing steadily and her legs were wrapped from head to toe. I felt bad just to look at her. I should have gone before her. I should have sent her back to school the second she walked into my office. I loved that kid, but sometimes she made things so difficult. _

_Everyone was there, and Donald had just been dismissed with his concussion and told to stay out of too much action. I looked at my daughter one last time and could picture her face if she was awake and knew what I was thinking._

"_I'm sorry, kid."_

"What do we do?" Dad opened his journal and flipped through the pages. "What is the fifth element?"

"All it says here are the words 'All of Us'. That's it, there's nothing more to it." The ceiling was getting closer and we had to hunch over a little.

"Indy, I don't want to die today." I could tell the look on Sallah's face. She would have figured it out by now, and would have gotten us out of there. Two of our best guys were back home and we needed them.

"_I'm going, mate! You're not leaving me behind." Donald was on his feet and glaring me down. He was mad at me, but it seemed like more than that was coming out._

"_One of us has to stay with Sarah, and you're in no condition to go anywhere."_

"_Why can't you just wait for her to wake up, Junior?"_

"_Dad, she's really banged up. I never wanted her to come along in the first place. But I don't want her to be alone when she wakes up either. Now I need someone to stay and Donald's in no condition to go."_

"_I saved your life. I saved all your lives, and you just cast me out of this thing!" There was a pause as he looked me in the eyes. "I'll stay, but for one reason. You're leaving her out in the cold just like you did to me all those years ago Indy mate. She and I are alike. But there's a difference, she's your daughter. I'd never leave my kid out in the cold when she did so much for us. Sheila, she's you." I just looked at him, and he just looked back. _

_He turned and walked to the room where Sarah was. "Donald…" Molly looked upset. He looked at her, and just turned and walked into the room._

"_Well, let's get going." They all looked at me, and I just turned and started for the door. _

"Think like a fourteen-year old." Molly was pacing and saying this to herself. We were all thinking the same thing. And then it hit me like it must have hit her time after time. I walked up to the bowl and placed my palm in it. The ceiling rose up and the doors opened.

"All of us, we're all humans. Arthur thought the fifth and final element was humanity. It was radical thought and only one person agreed with him, the one who stabbed him in the back."

"Lancelot."

"Of course some say he only agreed with him to get something from him." We stepped through the door and came face to face with our next obstacle.

"I miss Sarah."

"_Daddy! Come back! Don't leave me! I'm sorry about all those things I did! I'll do better, promise! Just don't go! Daddy! Daddy! I love you!"_

It was a real old memory that I tried to never think about. I flinched whenever I did. Those words just broke my heart, but it was for the best.

I just shook my head clear, and looked at what I would soon have to face.

Dad was looking at me curiously. He better than anyone knew what would be going through my head. I tried to shut out my memory, but one more kept creeping forward.

"_Indy, could it have been me? Was it ever going to be me? Can it still be me?" She was crying and bearing her soul to me in that one moment. But, I just looked at her and saw Marion's face. Nothing could ever replace her, or even come close. So, I shook my head, and she cried._

**R&R. We'll finish up here before we get to back to my two favorite OC's. **


	24. Lancelot

**Lancelot**

Indy's POV

Inside the room was a circle on the floor that had a heart in it. It seemed like a clean walk across the room to the next one, and that's what worried all of us. It shouldn't be this easy. It really shouldn't.

"Well, let's go." Girls, they're so impatient. I held up my hand. I started across the room and slowly reached the other side with no problem. There I flipped open the lid and-

"It's empty!" I couldn't believe it. This should have been it. This was the last possible place. I was so distracted in my thoughts I payed no attention to what was going on as I trudged across the room.

Again though, nothing happened. This made me even more worried. We exited the place with no problem. We were all crushed as we climbed into the car.

"Where do we go from here?"

"I have no idea, Dad. I really don't." Something was wrong, but what was it? We had gone wrong somewhere. But where?

"Let's just go back and visit your daughter, Indy. We'll figure this out. If we are stuck, then they must be stuck too.

"I hope so. If the Communist gain the power to control the future-"

"Let's not picture that. Just get us back to Donald."

It was a day later that I walked through the hospital doors only to find her room empty. I ran back to the waiting room where everyone was. "They're gone."

"What?!" was the general reply. I started pacing.

"Excuse me sir, are you Mr. Jones." I turned and nodded to the receptionist. "Your daughter left this when she and that fellow left. She said to give it to you, and that it'll explain everything." I ran up and snatched the letter. I nearly fell over as I read it. Dad grabbed it out of my hands.

"They took off. They claim to know where King Arthur was buried."

"What?!" Molly grabbed the letter, read it, and started swearing under her breath. "I am going to hurt him so bad, he won't be able to see straight. No, he won't be able to see at all!"

"What shall we do, Indy?" I wasn't sure, and was about to say that when Molly turned to me, venom in her eyes.

"You! You're the reason they left! You just had to leave her behind and do the same to him and spark some grudge he apparently holds against you!"

I was mad now. Sallah backed away, and dragged Dad with him. "I'm her father! I know what's best for her."

She folded her arms. "You're her father. You are her father. Well, you sure don't act like one! You dump her off at boarding school the moment her mother dies, put her in life-and-death situations on a daily basis, and when she needs you you just keep abandoning her. And whenever she calls you Dad, you seem not to hear her. Do you even care about her? Do you love her?" Dad let out a breath, because he knew what was coming. She had just crossed the line.

"How can you ask that? I love her! I love her more than anything in this world! I would die for her a thousand times over!"

"Well, you sure show it. You have never once proved it to me."

"Now I have to prove it to you?!"

Dad stepped between us. "Stop this nonsense you two." He turned to me. "She is just upset that the man she still cares about took off and is placing blame on someone. She'll be fine." He turned to her. "And you young lady have no right to accuse my son of not loving his child. That is ludicrous. We Jones men just have trouble expressing our feelings towards our offspring. Now, let's focus on the matter at hand, where did the two take off to?"

I took a deep breath. My eyes were still locked with hers, and there was still tension between us and words and comments unsaid. But we had to focus.

Sallah stepped forward. "Well, let us step out to the car and discuss this." We did just that, and Dad looked at his journal again.

"'Remember King Arthur was royalty and he could see the future.' That girl is so smart, takes after me. But, now we have to catch up to her."

"Well, let's state the facts. Arthur was a king." We shot her a look but she continued. "He formed the Knights of the Round Table. He pulled a sword out of the stone. He was English. He-"It hit me.

"Say that last one again."

"He was English?"

"He was royalty. They still have royalty in England." The others looked at me lost. "The girl is smart. Where does royalty live now?"

"Why Buckingham Palace, Junior. But, that wasn't built-"

"Don't forget he could see the future Dad."

My Dad stared straight ahead for a moment. "He's buried under Buckingham Palace. The girl has my brain! He left the sword to himself."

"That makes sense. But where under Buckingham Palace, Indy?"

I started the car. "Something tells me we'll have to catch up to them to figure that one out."

We took off, and my eyes glanced back to the letter. There was her name at the bottom of the page. Marion had picked Sarah and said it came to her the minute she held her. It meant Princess. I battled with her over Marion, but she finally caved and agreed.

"Alright, Jones. But when she gets laughed at for having a weird middle name-"

God I missed her. It hurt how much I did. But I couldn't say I didn't see her. I saw her every time I looked at Sarah. From her hair to her stubbornness, I was always convinced she was pure Marion. But recently, I'd seen traces of Jones come out. Everyone had pointed it out, and now when I looked at her I saw myself too. There was no way I could deny it.

We were soon on a plane headed for England.

"I just hope they're okay." Molly was staring out the window.

"Why'd Donald dump you?"

"It was the weirdest thing." Molly turned and looked at me, and I could only see a hint of the hatred she held for me a while ago. "We go out to dinner like any other day, but he's all nervous. He looks me in the eye and says he doesn't deserve me and just walks out the door. Of course I call after him, and run out the door. I stand on the step crying, begging him not to go, but he just shakes his head and walks away. I always had faith in him. The prince never just leaves the princess there. Eventually, that hurt became anger. I was mad at him, so I went to his apartment and told him to stay away from me. He said he was going to Australia, and I said fine because I was going to Brazil. We both got mad, and I walked away, and he just watched me go. That was that." She was crying. "What about you?"

I looked at her, and then turned away. "There was a bunch of girls-"

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Let me finish. There were a bunch of girls, but she was the only one that mattered. We met when I was learning under her father. She instantly fell for me, and try as I might not to do the same I did. I eventually dumped her, knowing this was wrong, and took off." This was the first time I had really talked about her, and it felt good. "I met her a few years later when we went and found… an artifact together. We got together again, but I eventually took off again, and I don't know why."

"And-"

"I went on an adventure with my dad and I met Elsa. She made me miss her and that adventure taught me you have to go after the things you want, and seek redemption. Sure, she swore and threw me out, but she still loved me and took me back. We spent the next years together, and then Sarah came into 

our lives. She passed away, and I just kept thinking if I would've stayed away she wouldn't have ended up like that. I realized it had always been her. She was the one."

Molly looked at me for a moment, taking it all in. "You ever think that's the reason you try to keep Sarah as far away from you as you can possibly get from her." I looked at her for a moment, and then she just turned her head and looked out the window.

We arrived in London later that day. When we got to Buckingham Palace, it was a whir of commotion.

"Find them! Two tourists tour the Palace and just go missing! Find them! What if something happened?!"

That had to be them.

_R&R. We're going to switch back to Sarah now, but I sense some huge conflict between some of our characters coming to a head. Will things end happily or tragically for Indy and his pals? Review to find out._


	25. Royalty

**Royalty**

_Alright, so now we're back on Sarah and Donald._

Sarah's POV

Getting in was simple enough, but we had to find a tomb under the place, which isn't as easy as it sounds. And heck, it doesn't sound easy at all. We walked around the palace before we both went into the bathroom. I located the vent in the wall and managed to pull it open and crawl inside. Donald was already in there.

"Where do we go from here, Sheila?"

"We have to find a way to get downstairs. There has to be an elevator or something somewhere." I started crawling through the vent and Donald followed. "So is the Queen here?"

That was when the gun-shot went off. There was the sound of up-roar. "That can't be good."

"It has to be-"

"But how did she-"

"That must mean-"

"They're here!" we shouted simultaneously.

"She followed them."

"I hope they're okay." We kept moving until I dropped to the floor in an empty corridor. There was an elevator right in front of us. We heard foot-steps coming up the hallway.

"Hurry." I pressed the button and the door opened. We ran in and managed to get the door closed before they saw us. We ran out when we reached the bottom floor.

"Now where in the world would it be?"

"We have a whole floor and a red-head that wants to kill us, mate. We need to solve this fast."

We started pacing and walking around. I got frustrated easily. "I give up! We can't do this! What was I thinking?!" Donald knelt down to my height and grabbed my shoulders.

"Hey! We can do this. You have figured out countless puzzles and traps and tricks and saved our lives. You can do this. Just think." I nodded, and closed my eyes.

I went over everything we had been through, all the clues and signs. It came to me gradually. "Let's look around." We walked through the hallway, searching every nook and cranny. And then I spotted it.

In the corner was a picture of King Arthur and Gwenivere. "Someone knew it was here when they built it, but he kept the secret safe." I dropped to the floor and pulled up the carpet revealing a tile floor. I tapped on it, and it was hollow. Donald grabbed a hammer out of the back-pack he was carrying.

"I picked this up after the Great Wall. I thought we might end up needing it." He brought it down and smashed the tile. There was a tunnel leading down. I jumped through and landed in a room below, Donald right behind me. On the wall was a carving in Latin.

"It says, 'My ancestors before me kept the king safe. Lancelot, one of them, betrayed the king and his trust making him unworthy to obtain the great treasure he took to his grave. It was he who buried Arthur with his prize, feeling he did not have the honor to possess it. He built his own simple tomb after all the others had gone. I found this chamber, but knew my family was not worthy of it, so I had it hid. If you have found this place, then you must be more worthy than I. But be warned, Lancelot felt so bad he had the other knights design traps and tricks to protect their king. You will face obstacles beyond anything you've seen before, and hard choices lurk ahead. Just remember, only Arthur could pull Excalibur out of the stone'."

"What did that last bit mean?"

"I think it means only the person that is meant to have the sword will be able to obtain it." I turned towards the steps that led down. "You think we're worthy?"

"There's really only one way to find out." Donald cautiously started down the stairs and I followed him. We went down for what seemed to be forever until we came to a path that split into six with a tree in a green ring. "This must be Gawain's trap."

"I wasn't there for that one."

"Aww, the floor just completely fell in. It wasn't really that bad. Which way though?"

We looked at all the different directions. "How about we split up, Sheila? We'll holler if we need each other. That way we'll get it done faster." I nodded and started at the far left, he took the next one over. It got darker as I walked until I finally saw light at the end of the tunnel. I walked out onto a platform. It immediately sank low enough that I couldn't reach the floor up above me. I saw I was in a big rectangular room with five similar platforms. The platforms were far apart enough that there was no hope of jumping to another. There was one chandelier up above, casting light over the whole room.

I spotted Donald coming a different way. "Donald, don't-"his platform sank too. We were both trapped.

"What do we do now?!"

"I don't know, you're the idea person." I looked all down and saw a straight drop of inky blackness. I pulled out a rock and dropped it. It was a long while before I heard the tiniest thud and the biggest crunch. "Jumping is not an option."

We each stood there for a while, but then I heard voices. They had caught up. Before I could call out, they came out of four different doorways and their platforms sank.

"Dad!"

"Sarah!"

"Sarah!"

"Grandpa!"

"Molly!"

"Donald!"

"Indy!"

"Junior!"

"Dad!"

"Sallah!"

"I think that's enough." Dad was examining the room. "How do we get back up?" He turned his back and rubbed the wall. "Hey! I've got some words here!" I turned and did the same. "I do too." Everyone soon replied the same.

Grandpa turned to us. "Mine has a one in Latin followed by a line. 'You're farther down but you want to be up.'"

I was excited. "Mine has a two. 'For all to win-'"

"'One must fall.'" Molly replied.

"I'm fourth. 'The ultimate price to be close to nature-'"

"I can't read Latin well mate, but it's something like 'must be payed by one.'"

"I can't read Latin at all."

" So what I get out of it," I started, "is that our weight is pulled us down. And for all of us to get back up, one platform has to lose that weight."

"In conclusion, someone has to jump."

"And I tested it, and there's no way that one person is going to live. We can't reach the other platforms or get back up."

"But… who?"

We all looked at each other, silent as the grave. Sallah was looking down, Dad at Molly, Molly at Dad, Grandpa at Donald, Donald at me, and my eyes just flew everywhere.

"I'll go." I started towards the edge.

"Sarah, you step back!"

"There's nothing you can do to stop me. I'm not about to let any of you die."

"No! It is not going to be you! I'd rather it be me before you."

"Then how about you jump and get us all out of this mess seeing as it's your fault."

"My fault?"

"These two took off because of you!"

"Molly, just be quiet!"

"I won't Donald. I'm not going to let him make you jump yet again!"

"What does that mean?!"

"You always leave him behind!"

"Molly, you're not my girlfriend anymore, so stay out of my life!"

Everyone had their eyes on Molly as she got ready for the come-back. The only thing we could use to stop each other was our words. It was all up to one person.

What were we going to do?

No one wanted to jump.

But someone had to take the plunge.

I hate karma.

_R&R. Lots of reviews will get cookies, jk, I'm not that desperate for reviews…yet. So who would you like to take the jump… stupid question you're all thinking because the author is magically going to save them all. We'll just have to see, Molly's getting on my nerves. I'm kidding again. _

_Have a fun week and I'll be back soon._


	26. Jumping

**Jumping**

I stood on my platform looking over the edge. I could jump; no one could ultimately stop me. I would just jump and hopefully it would be over quickly. I could do this. But then the fear came and I took a few steps back against the wall. I was terrified. I didn't want to jump. But I didn't want anyone else to jump.

Donald and Molly were still going back and forth with Dad jumping in every few minutes. Sallah was just sitting against the wall refusing to look down. Grandpa was listening intently to the others argue while he examined around the room.

I just stood against the wall as all three of them started screaming at the top of their lungs. Sallah and Grandpa soon got dragged into this. It was here that I started to cry.

"STOP!" They all just froze and turned to me. "We can't be fighting like this. I don't want anyone to jump but we shouldn't argue over who deserves to jump. None of us do. We're a team. You all are a team." I was stepping forward during this, nearing the edge.

"Don't!" This was Molly. "You are not going to jump, you hear me. I know what you're doing, but you are as much a part of this team as all of us. You are the last person in this room who is in line to jump, you hear me." Dad looked at her, and I stepped back nodding.

I was still crying as each offered to jump. This was so hard. It was too much for a fourteen-year olds maturity level. I took a seat when Dad suddenly turned to Donald.

"I have an idea. Donald, you can jump and I'll throw my whip out. You can try to grab onto it and I can pull you up to mine. It's worth a try."

"It is, mate. I can't really think of anything better. This might get all of us out of this mess in one piece." Dad nodded, and Donald made a flying leap. Dad threw put his whip and tossed it out. I'll never know how, but Donald managed to grab hold and Dad pulled him up to his platform. Donald's platform went back up, and we all let out a sigh of relief.

We were in the clear. But then the room started to shake. "You have cheated fate, my friends! So now you will be punished!"

"What does it mean?!" I shouted. But then I found out. Sallah's platform suddenly fell and he was sent tumbling down into the chasm. "NO!" I reached out and tried to grab his hands, but I wasn't quick enough.

Grandpa's suddenly collapsed as well. "NO!"

"And now for the offenders." I knew who those were. Dad and Donald stood shocked as their platform plummeted. I hoped they would all be alright but I heard the thuds.

Slowly, our platforms raised up as a staircase lowered from the ceiling. Molly and I just ran to each other, but surprisingly it was her who fell apart. I just hugged her as she started sobbing.

We stood there for a while before I looked up the stairs. I pulled gently away from her. "They'd want us to move on." I had to be the strong one now, even though every cell in my body was telling me to jump after them or just collapse in tears. For once, I had kept someone else from falling apart.

She nodded, and we started up the stairs. There was another hallway that had a flame on the wall with a red circle. "How bad was the fire place?"

"It was pretty intense. Lots and lots of fire. Let's just say I'd never go back." We kept walking and I slowly felt the temperature rising. My heart was pounding, and this feeling of loss was hanging over my head. Yet, I kept pressing on until we came to our next challenge.

There was a huge pool of lava stretching across yards and yards (or meters if you prefer). There were platforms scattered every few yards scattered everywhere. I looked down and noticed it for the first time.

"Molly!"

"What?"

"You wore heels?!"

"Well-"

"You're going to have to take those off. We're going to have to jump." She did, and I walked to pulled out a rock and threw it on a platform. It didn't sink. "Let's go." I jumped onto it and Molly followed suit.

We continued hopping and jumping from platform to platform after I tested each with a rock. We were about three-quarters of the way there when Molly slipped.

I grabbed her hands and pulled her up, but not in time to save her heels from falling into the lava. "You're paying for new ones."

"You'll have to take it up with my-"I halted. Molly looked down but then hopped to the next platform and I followed.

As the moments ticked by, I started to realize how exhausted I was. My body was screaming for me to stop, and I really wanted to sit down. I'm sure Molly felt the same. But we pressed on and soon we had one more platform before we reached the other side.

Molly leaped over without a problem. I leaped, but like I said I was tired. I landed on my feet, but couldn't keep my balance and leaned back.

Molly managed to save me, but that's how my long hair got shorter after we put the fire out.

Finally, we hit the ground and both collapsed.

"I'm exhausted."

"Me too. I think this heat isn't helping either."

"You want to take five?"

"That seems fair, but let's do that once we get out of this room."

We climbed to our feet and ran out of the room, barely making it. We sat down against the wall again only to hear the sound of running water.

"You're going in the water this time."

_R&R. I felt so bad about this chapter, but I'm a big fan of happy endings. That was just me thinking aloud. I'll say it again. I'm a big believer in happy endings. Just an errant thought. You never know. _


	27. She's Going This Time

**She's Going This Time**

My life sucks. I was stuck all alone with this girl I barely knew as all my family plummeted to their death right in front of my eyes. Molly shook me awake as I screamed from my nightmare and we kept walking. We were in a room filled with water.

"I think I should mention I can't swim."

"But you have to go first."

"That's not happening."

I sighed, but there was no arguing. "You're taking swimming lessons when we get out of here!" She half-laughed and I jumped in. There was nothing around to point us anywhere. I just started swimming. "Holler if you think you see something!"

"Piranhas!" I jumped up screaming, but she just laughed.

"That was so not funny Molly. What if they were really there?" She just kept laughing and I saw a glint on the floor. "I'm going down!" I went under, grabbed a square object and came back up. "I have no idea what this is!"

"Bring it here!" I swam back and placed it in her hand. "I don't believe it!"

"What?"

"This is a key-square." She ran up to the walls. "Merlin supposedly invented them. They provide answers to hidden secrets and mystic powers and such bunk. Found it!" She stuck it into the wall and another space appeared. "Find another one." I swam back out, when I heard something open.

"I'm out!" I started swimming back.

"Nothing's here yet. You're fine. I've got your back. I think they're trying to freak you out. Just keep looking."

I found another one and this kept going on for a while as I needed to find more. I slowly noticed the water was getting colder with each stone. I pushed it out of my mind, not wanting to give up on this.

"Sarah, are you okay?"

"I'm…f-f-f-fine."

"You don't look it."

I swam out and got another one. "Sarah, get out of the water!"

"No."

"You are going to be hypothermic in a minute. Now get out of the water." She hauled me up and dumped me on the ground. I was shaking from the cold. That was when the door opened. "I guess sometimes you need to know when to stop." I shot her a look. "I bet your dad would have gone until he froze."

"Most likely. But I have you." She smiled a sad smile and took off a jacket she had and gave it to me. I hugged her and slowly warmed back up. I rose to my feet. "Let's get out of here."

We ran through the door and passed the familiar air symbol. "Well, this will be fun."

_RED-HEAD_

_My men found the passage that led underground and we were sure they were ahead of us. It had taken all the cunning we had to follow them here without being spotted. _

_They went down first and I followed. We were going to catch up. Seeing the future would be a big help to Stalin. _

_Indiana Jones would not get it. I would personally see to it._

**Short chappie, but we're getting down to the wire. R&R. I f you have time, check out my one-shot about Donald and Molly Broken Hearts. **


	28. Head in the Clouds

**Head in the Clouds**

I told the story to Molly about how we had almost choked to death and she had an idea. She pulled out two handkerchiefs (she must have a magical bag of some sort) and tied one around her mouth.

"We used to do this on digs. It helps keep the dust out." She handed one to me and I did the same. "This should buy us more time if that happens again. We can't afford to lose anyone." There was a hint of sadness there, but we pressed on. They'd want us to find the treasure and keep the red-head from getting her mitts on it.

The room was the most barren yet. It was a small walkway that was as wide as a gymnast's beam. And if you fell off, there was another pit of certain death.

"They were a fan of holes." Molly said. "I don't see any air, but we best be careful."

"I think…"

"Then tell."

"I think wind's going to try to bow us off."

"That sounds evil and cunning. Then that's what they must be doing."

"I'll go first." I started but she stopped me.

"I can't swim, but I can walk." She started and I followed one foot in front of the other. "This helps you keep your balance." She held her arms out, and I did the same. Whenever one of us would move too much one way, the other would shout and we'd regain our balance. We were on the edge… literally.

"So why were you so mad at my dad?" I felt like it had been long enough, and if I avoided Donald.

"He always made… Donald…" So much for that idea. "Donald always felt he could never measure up to him, and that was a lie. And Indy never contradicted him; he always just left him out. Not to mention the way he felt about you."

This made me almost fall over. "What did he say about me?!"

"Just his whole 'ditch the girl and keep going' policy really annoyed me. It's obvious this is your calling."

"He doesn't want me to know that. He's worried I'll end up like Mom."

We reached the other side and pulled a lever, opening door on the other side.

"Now this is the part where we walk all the way back."

"These guys had too much time on their hands."

"They just wanted to keep the king safe."

We walked on the beam and a blast of air hit me. We both nearly toppled over, but we regained balance.

"This is where it gets fun!"

"You can say that again."

Another blast came from the other side. We kept going as they kept alternating trying to knock us off the beam.

"So do you love Donald?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"What kind of answer was that?"

"It doesn't matter now. He's gone."

"He knew. Just so you know."

"He's a boy. He had no idea. They don't pick up on those things."

"He felt the same way. I'm a girl. I pick up on those things."

"Like I said, it doesn't matter." She was upset again. She shifted moods constantly. "Is there a man in your life?"

"No. I have issues when it comes to boys."

"What do you mean?"

"Abandonment issues."

"Oh."

"I'm the kind of girl who gets really clingy and then just shoves him away and lets him go because I think he can't stand me anymore. It's a disease."

"Do you hate boarding school?" Normally I objected to people trying to get inside my head. But Molly sort of felt like a sister or some belated relative. Things came naturally. And it helped me keep my mind off the death that might come if I slipped.

"I hate it. But what can I do?"

"Have you ever talked to him?"

"We usually just argue."

"Like father, like daughter."

We were about half-way across with her ahead of me. She occasionally looked back, but we mostly kept our eyes straight ahead.

"Have you ever wished…" I stopped.

"What?"

"Do you wish they were here?"

"Right now more than anything else in this world."

"If I could have told them anything, I would have told Sallah I'd always go first for him. I'd tell Grandpa he was the smartest guy I ever knew. I'd tell Donald he was so cool and so worthy of a girl like you. And… I'd tell my dad I loved him. I'd tell him that all I ever wanted in life was for him to love me. I'd tell him it wasn't his fault. I'd tell him… he broke my heart and I broke his but it didn't matter. I'd tell him it's all better now and things are fine. That's what I'd say." I was crying now, and I was sure Molly was too.

"I'd tell Sallah his warmth was contagious. I'd tell Dr. Jones he knew things I'd never be able to learn let alone master. I'd tell Indy he has the world's greatest girl and he is a great man. I'd tell Donald… I never stopped loving him. I waited for the longest time. He's my one and only. That's what I'd have to say."

"I hope they can hear us." I looked up, and saw Molly nod.

We were three-quarters of the way there because we were creeping along and had to stop everytime the wind tried to blow us off.

"I sure hope that too."

We were almost there when the wind blew again. Molly slipped a little too far as she swung her heel around trying to regain balance. She fell over and I grabbed her hands.

"Molly!"

"Sarah!"

I held on desperately, but I was slowly slipping. She noticed.

"I'll tell them what you said."

"Don't you dare!"

"It's better just me than both of us. Be sure to find it. If a wind comes, we're both gone."

"Molly!"

"I'll tell him everything. I promise."

I dug my nails into her hands, but she let go and I reached to grab her again before she plummeted down to her death.

I-

_R&R. _


	29. Matters of the Heart

**Matters of the Heart**

I grabbed onto her backpack and crouched under the weight. I rose on shaky feet and noticed she had passed out, probably from the thought of throwing herself to her death. I managed to start walking along the walkway holding her over the ravine by her backpack. If a gust of wind blew we were doomed.

Please, let this one thing work out. I don't want to lose anyone else. I kept walking until I reached the floor. I hauled her onto the floor and slapped her cheeks a few times.

"Molly! Wake up! You're still alive!" Molly slowly came too, and looked at me with a perplexed look.

"Man!" I looked at her. "I thought by sacrificing myself I'd keep you from dying. I should have known you'd do something crazy like jump after me. Now where is everybody?"

"Molly, we're not dead. We're still here. I dragged you by your backpack. It's fine." She looked at me for a moment, and then a light-bulb went on. She jumped to her feet and crushed me in a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I always liked you! You are awesome!"

"Alright. Alright. Let's just get going and skip all the mushy-gushiness." She dropped me and we walked through the door.

"Well, what do we have left?"

"Lancelot. And he felt horrible about stabbing his king in the back, so this might be difficult."

"What was there?"

"There was nothing. The fifth element is apparently humanity. There were no booby-traps."

"He didn't care if people found him. He only cared if they found the king."

"That sounds right. So expect the worst thing to come yet."

_Red-Head_

_We could hear their voices. All the doors had already been opened._

"_There was nothing."_

_We remained in the shadows. We would get them when it came to the most opportune moment for us. They would regret messing with us. I wanted Indiana Jones to finally know the truth. He didn't know what was coming._

There was yet another room, and hopefully one of the last. It was relatively small with a high ceiling and stone pillars. We were both staring in amazement. It was grand and wonderful.

"He sure knew how to apologize."

"You can say that again."

'I think I will be the only one who says anything."

We whirled around to see the red-head with all her henchmen. She snapped her fingers and they all pulled out guns and aimed at us. We stood back-to-back as they fanned out and surrounded us.

"First, I should thankyou for opening all the doors for us. We had to do no work whatsoever. Now, where is Indiana Jones?"

"He's not here!"

"Don't lie to me. Where is he?" Everyone took a step closer, and the whole room tensed up. This wasn't good.

"He's gone!"

She casually walked up to me and then struck me across the face. "Where is he?!"

"He's gone! I told you!"

There was a look on her face for a brief moment. I had seen it somewhere before. She immediately tensed up and slapped me again.

"Stop hurting her!" The men all turned their guns and Molly froze.

"Tell me the truth. I will have no patience for these games."

"He's…dead." There was that look again. This time she punched me and sent me flying across the floor. Molly started to run but all the guns clicked and she froze again. I sat up, hand on my head as she walked up to me.

"No more lies!"

"They aren't lies!"

She kicked me and knocked the wind out of me. "I have no more use for her."

"No!" Molly was still frozen. The men all turned the guns on me. I was coughing and wheezing on the floor, gasping for breath. I knew what was coming, but I was too busy trying to breathe to pay attention.

I just looked at her. "I'll…tell him. I'll… tell him… what you… said." Tears started to come down Molly's face but the red-head looked agitated.

"I'm through messing around with you." She grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me to my feet. She was strong. She rose her hand one last time.

"Get your hands off her." I turned towards the voice. I couldn't believe it. There was a person standing there and it was-

_R&R. I've got four chapters left, so now would be a wonderful time to review. I'll be back._


	30. Confessions

**Confessions**

I knew that voice. I turned to see my dad standing at the top of the staircase. Molly let out a sharp breath as Donald, Grandpa, and Sallah appeared next to him. She dropped me abruptly and turned to him. He walked down the stairs, with no fear in his eyes. The boys followed.

"I'm here. Now leave her alone."

"Dad!"

She walked up to him, and that look was in her eyes for a brief second again. Where had I seen that look? The men had their guns in all directions, pointed at each of us. I was still on the floor and Molly still stood frozen, her eyes never leaving Donald's face.

"I knew she was lying."

"She was telling what she knew. We did fall, but we're okay. It was actually all Donald. He grabbed onto a crevice in the wall and we all hung on. Sallah found footing on the floor, and we climbed back up and took after my crazy, impulsive…" I looked down, "brilliant daughter."

"That is all nice and such, but now-"

"I think I should be the one calling the shots here."

She laughed. "And what makes you think that?"

"You want me here, and if you kill me you won't get what you're trying to get out of me."

"You were always smart." That made me play that through my mind again. "You seem to forget we have something you might consider dear." She kicked me again for emphasis, and Dad took an involuntary step forward along with everyone else as I made the horrible sound of having the wind sucked out of me.

"And then there's your girlfriend." She pulled Molly by her hair.

"Girlfriend?!" we all cried at once.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"They're not dating, mate!"

She let go of Molly, who sunk to her knees. "Well, I still have the girl." She went to kick me again.

"Stop!" She turned to my dad. "What do you want?"

"What I want is simple." She just stood there.

"Well…" I wheezed.

"I'm not getting the object for you. I refuse to let Stalin have it, no matter what!"

"You're bluffing." She pointed at me for emphasis. "And this is not about the treasure."

Her guards looked a little perplexed. But they held their guns.

"Then what is with all this madness."

She looked at Indy for one moment. "I wanted to meet you again."

"Excuse me?!" we all shouted.

"Wait, you're trying to kill us because you have a creepy crush of Indy?"

Dad looked the most perplexed of all.

"Have we met before this?"

"I may have had different allegiances, but yes we did."

"I don't recognize you."

She took a step back. "But what does my daughter have to do with this?"

"Don't get me wrong. I came here for you, but my boss still needs what lies in this temple. So you're going to find it."

He paused for a moment just looking at her. "You'll never figure it out, so stop trying."

I had failed to notice the guards were so focused on those two that they had failed to notice the boys fan around them.

"Now!" It happened so fast. They managed to knock out the guards before they had a chance to fire. Indy grabbed the red-head by her shirt collar. Donald ran over to Molly and pulled her to her feet. She just threw her arms around him and he stood there awkwardly.

Molly then turned and ran to me. "Hey, you okay?" I nodded, and everyone helped me to my feet. I went to run to my dad, but Molly held me back.

"You'll get your moment."

Dad was still holding the red-head. She looked like she was in shock.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you here and now?"

"Because I know for a fact that you won't kill me." She looked sure of this.

"That was before you hurt my daughter." Fear briefly flickered in her eyes, but she gained her composure.

"Go ahead."

"You thought you could trick me by making me think I knew you."

"But you do know me Indiana Jones."

"Then tell me. Why are you so desperate?"

She smiled and then something was up when she spoke. "I knew you wouldn't die Indiana Jones. I didn't either. I hate arrogant men, but you've always been my weakness."

It hit me. Her accent. It had gone from being Russian to Hungarian of something like that. Grandpa was white, and Dad's grip slipped. She stood on the floor and reached her hand to her head.

She pulled her hair off. It was only a wig, and beneath it was blonde hair. That look in her eyes, it was the same one Willie had when she asked him that question.

"Elsa…"

_R&R. I dropped a bomb here, but all explanations will be coming. I bet none of you guessed I was this insane. But at least the guys are back. _


	31. Final Choices

**Final Choices**

"Who's Elsa?" was my response.

"Is it really you?" Dad looked like he was torn. She looked at him for a moment.

"You could never doubt this accent, Indy." Grandpa practically shoved Dad out of the way and examined her from head to toe.

"It is her. But how in the Holy Grail's name did you survive?!"

"It's quite an interesting story. After I fell to my supposed death I blacked out. I woke to find myself in this room with a stair-case going up saying that God had reached a hand out you. I climbed it and found myself in the middle of the desert. I wandered for a few days before I was discovered by a group on camels. That message I read I saw as a sign. The Nazi's fell, so I joined with the group that I thought would lead to you. Elsa was dead, so I created an alias of Stalin's Angel. It took a while, but we are here together again."

"I feel like I'm missing a huge piece here, mate." Molly nodded as well. No one could be as lost as I was. This girl had tried to kill me time after time. And she drops a familiar name and Dad and Grandpa forgive her?! There was a piece missing here.

Elsa has walked back to Dad and was closer than comfort, for me at least. And then she planted one on him. She planted a big, long one on him.

"Whoa! Big explanation needed here."

Now, you maybe can attest to this fact, but you can only picture your parents kissing each other. You never see another girl in there. It was too much. I felt my heart fall.

I turned and ran. It was stupid and foolish because I could have triggered a booby-trip. And I did. But we all didn't know it as Dad pulled away from Elsa and called after me.

"Sarah!"

Elsa didn't seem to notice me. She was still staring at Indy. That was when the ceiling started to fall in. "Sarah!" Dad was off. Pieces fell everywhere, and I stood frozen. Sallah had thrown Grandpa to the floor. Molly was clutching Donald. Elsa stood watching Dad.

I didn't see the chunk coming towards me. I only felt Dad grab me and pull me out of the way. We hit the floor and were back on our feet in a second. We dodged another piece and Dad was calling.

"Everyone get over here!" Everyone but Elsa was at our side in an instant.

"Elsa!"

"Indy, it's too dangerous. We have to go back."

"Come on Dad. We have to keep going."

Elsa still stood gesturing for him to come back. I walked forward with the others and waited for him to join. He stood there for a minute.

"Dad!"

"Indiana Jones!"

The room kept crumbling.

"Indy, it could be just the two of us. We can live and be together. I love you."

"Indy, mate. We've gone too far." But Dad was just staring at Elsa.

"Dad!" Then I realized he had to choose me or her. And an even deeper sadness hit me. "Just go with her." He turned to me. "You go and be happy with her. You like her more than you do me. You love her, and all you see me as is an obligation. It's okay."

"Come on, Indy." Dad turned and looked at her. I was crying despite myself. Another brick fell and the dust scattered in the air. "Indy!" came Elsa's cry of panic. I felt Molly pull me to the ground.

I heard a scream. I stood up to see nothing. My ears managed to pick up a sentence.

"She's my daughter." I had no idea what that meant. There was more crashing and I fell to the ground. There were noises and shouting and more screaming.

When all the dust finally cleared I saw that everyone was alright. The way we came in was blocked and Dad stood by it. Molly ran up to me and hugged me.

"Thank God you're okay. Don't ever scare me like that again." I looked over her shoulder at Dad.

"Where's Elsa?" Grandpa asked.

"She tried to make a run for it, and-"He looked at the rocks.

"I'm sorry Dad." He looked at me for a moment, and then came up to me. "I know you picked her." He knelt down to my level.

"Sarah Marion Jones, do you really thing you are just an obligation?" His tone confused me.

"That's why you always send me to school."

"I want you to listen to me. You are my daughter, and I will always pick you. You are the one girl who's always going to be there. I've made mistakes in bringing you up, but I did that so I never messed you up. But you're a Jones. This is who you are. And I… I love you." He hugged me. He just held me for a time. He finally let go and I noticed everyone watching.

"Well, as cute as all this is, we still have a treasure to find."

We walked through the door and came to a room plated in solid gold. There was one more casket and a huge chest beside it.

"Shall we?" Donald and Dad heaved the top off. Inside was a skeleton covered in gold armor. And he was holding a red sword.

"We found it! We found it!" We all started cheering as Sallah grabbed the ruby and placed it in the chest. It swung open, but before we could look inside we found ourselves with another group.

"Rachel Anderson, Scotland Yard. I ask you all step away from the chest and come with me."

That's how we ended up in Scotland Yard before we could look inside. We couldn't believe the news we would later receive.

"We don't get to take it back to a museum?!"

"Sir, the object was promptly destroyed. It seemed like too much o a risk in the wrong hands."

"But what was it?"

"I can't disclose that information."

'Come on, mate. We went on the world's biggest quest and-"

"It was a mirror. A mirror that could reveal the future."

"Did you look at it?"

"I might have."

"What did you see?"

Rachel looked at Grandpa. "That will be seen in good time. The future is what is made of it."

Epilogue

We all went home and settled back into routine. Sallah went back to his family in Egypt with the promise to come visit us as soon as he got the day off. He was just glad to take it easy.

Grandpa went back to his studies. Word has it he's looking into another medieval artifact and will be taking off soon. He stays with us all the time.

Donald and Molly finally got together. They're thinking about getting married, but she's frustrated he hasn't popped the question yet. That's Molly and Donald for you.

I never went back to boarding school. I moved back in with Dad and we became as normal a father-daughter relationship as possible for a Jones. He seems to be doing fine, seeing as I do all the cooking.

It's always said at the end of an Indiana Jones story, my dad wins a girl. Well in this one, the girl just happened to be his daughter.

The End

_Well, there we go. Hope it was a fitting conclusion. I'm thinking of maybe a sequel a few years ahead; maybe give Sarah a beau (Boyfriend). That would be an interesting Dad meets Boyfriend story. Well, give me some input if you'd like more._

_I want to thank everyone who favorite or alerted this story. And to everyone who sent a review, they are all saved and I read them when I'm low. You guys are awesome. Keep your whips cracking. _


End file.
